


In Ten Years Time

by TranquilMatches



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Aggressive!teenage Achilles, Babysitter AU, Drinking, Fluff, Growing Up, Humor, Jealous!Achilles, M/M, Modern AU, Older Patroclus, Prom, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, WIP, Younger Achilles, a bit of badly written violence, age gap, mild dub con for when Achilles is a teenager, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilMatches/pseuds/TranquilMatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles was seven and a half years old when he decided that he was going to marry his babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright this is my first fic in like five years and I haven't really written anything remotely creative in that time. This is also self-betaed so there are probably some mistakes here and there with the grammar and punctuation and I apologize in advance.
> 
> Coincidentally I'm also looking for a Beta. Please Beta for meeee. 
> 
> I hope you like it. Merry Christmas everyone! :D

Achilles was seven and a half years old when he decided that he was going to marry his babysitter.

It was all very obvious, really, the more he thought about it. They both liked each other a lot. He could tell because his daddy liked his girlfriends a lot and he would always remember to pick up something in the store for them. Patroclus did the same for him; he always brought him Fig Newtons when he came to visit. He also knew how to make his cup of cocoa with just the right amount of cinnamon.

Patroclus wasn't like the other babysitters either who just wanted Achilles to stop running and to put his juggling balls down before he broke something. They just wanted him to sit down and watch TV while they texted their boyfriends. He had asked his father to stop leaving him alone with these girls. He can take care of himself; he’s five years old for Poseidon’s sake. 

And then his father hired a boy, Patroclus. Patroclus who he had expected to drop his smile when his father had left and tell him to go to his room but instead had asked him if he wanted to play. Patroclus, who juggled with him and played hide and seek with him and helped him with his homework. Patroclus who wrestled with him and tickled him and made him French Toast even if it was already past his bedtime.

He started getting excited whenever his father would go on dates and he knew that Patroclus would come that night. He started making things for him in school to give to him; a friendship bracelet they made during art time, a drawing of him and Achilles wrestling, a poem he had written.

His father had a date that night with another girl who was not his mother. He was introduced to her the last time, but he forgot her name. He wouldn't see her again anyway, after two or three more dates, so he didn't bother remembering it.

Tonight, though, he was going to propose to Patroclus and he was sure he would say yes. He had eaten through two cereal boxes within the week just to get to the prizes inside: two matching rings, one green and another blue. He had seen how marriage worked on TV. Once they were married, Patroclus would no longer have to go home and they could just play all day long.  

Patroclus was fourteen but what did that matter? He would be eight soon and he would catch up soon enough. Then he would be the one to take care of Patroclus.

 

* * *

 

Achilles looked through his father’s clothes trying to find the perfect outfit to propose to Patroclus in. How did you tie a neck tie? What would make him more grown-up looking? All of his father’s shirts were too big and his sweaters made him look even younger. He puffed out a breath in frustration, a blond curl rising slightly before settling back in place.

He was trying to tie a necktie over a very large shirt that reached his knees when his father entered the room. A smile formed on his lips.

“Going out tonight, son?”

He looked up at his father; his tongue was still sticking out in concentration. He had successfully tied a knot but it did not look as polished as the one his father was wearing. He frowned.

“Help me tie my tie dad?

He smiled and knelt beside his son. He untied the hasty knot his son had made and started over. Achilles straightened his posture and raised his head to give his father better access to his neck tie.

“Special day?” his father asked.

“Yes,” he did not say that he was planning to get married. He did not know how his father would react. He would just have to find out when he and Patroclus were already married.

“Hmm,” he did not ask any more questions. He always treated Achilles like an adult and never pried him for anything he did not want to say. “This doesn’t fit you very well, though. Maybe wear the new clothes your mother gave you?”

Achilles scrunched up his nose. That wasn't nearly adult enough. That wouldn't impress Patroclus at all.

“Or,” Peleus started to suggest, noting his son’s distress, “if you want to wear a tie, you can wear the suit you wore for your Aunt’s wedding, when you were ring bearer.”

Achilles smiled. He had received lots of praise for being very handsome and very good at walking down the aisle and delivering the rings to his Aunt and Uncle. It was perfect.

 

* * *

 

Achilles was combing his hair when the doorbell rang. He ran to the front room to greet Patroclus. He was about to jump into his arms, like he always did, but he stopped in his tracks. He was with a girl.

“Achilles!” Patroclus grinned. He crouched expecting him to run towards him. When he did not he reached into his pocket and pulled out two packets of Fig Newtons and offered it to him. He smiled expectantly.

“Hello Achilles,” the girl said. She leaned down to greet him. Her brown hair was up to her shoulders and she was pretty. “My name is Briseis.” Achilles frowned.

When he did not take the offered food, Patroclus withdrew his hand and put the two packets back in his pocket. He shared a worried look with the girl.  

“You look very handsome today, Achilles,” he tried again, “did you go to a party this afternoon?” Patroclus grinned and ruffled his hair. Achilles roughly pushed his hand aside and leaned away from his touch.

Peleus frowned. “Achilles!”

“It’s alright Mr. Pelides,” Patroclus assured him although he looked a bit confused at Achilles’ moodiness.

“Thanks again for letting Briseis come over,” he placed his arm around her waist. Achilles did not like this. He did not like this at all. “It’s just we have this project due tomorrow.”

“Thank You Mr. Pelides,” Briseis said.

“No problem, thanks for coming on such short notice. Make yourself at home Briseis. Be extra good tonight Achilles; they’ll be busy with school work.”

Peleus kissed Achilles on the forehead and left.

Achilles could not stop frowning.

“Patroclus was right,” Briseis said to Achilles with a smile as she leaned down again. Her hair smelled like flowers. “You look like you’re going to grow up to be quite the heartbreaker.”

Achilles did not say anything. Despite his intense dislike for this girl he was raised to be polite and could not lash out. He suddenly had the urge to go to his room and sleep.

He forced a smile and excused himself to his room. He could not help but bang the door. He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to the side. He loosened his tie and jumped on his bed. He covered his head with a pillow.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Achilles can I come in?” He did not answer. Let Patroclus rot outside his door.

Patroclus knocked again. When he still refused to answer, Patroclus went inside.

“What’s wrong, Hurricane?” he asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. “Bad day?”

He turned to his side and ignored Patroclus.

“You know, Briseis was really excited to meet you,” Patroclus said, “she wanted to learn how to juggle too.”

“You teach her,” he said petulantly. The rings in his pocket pressed against his thigh and he really didn't want to be reminded of its existence at the moment.  

“Hey,” he said poking at Achilles’ rib where he knew he was ticklish. “What’s this really about?”

“Is she your… is she your girlfriend?” Achilles mumbled, finally looking up at him.

Patroclus eyes widened and he was silent for a moment.

“She isn’t Achilles,” Patroclus said gently. “Why is this bothering you?”

He sat up properly and looked at Patroclus, the best and most beautiful boy he has ever known in his entire life. He took out the rings in his pocket and showed it to him. He swallowed around a lump in his throat. He was feeling something he had never felt. Like he was afraid that Patroclus would say no. He had never doubted himself before.

“I…I love you Patroclus,” he said before he could stop himself. He looked at Patroclus in a shy but determined manner. “Will you marry me?” He thrust his hand out with the two rings sitting side by side. His face and ears felt very warm.

Patroclus' eyes softened. Even at that age, Achilles knew he was about to be rejected.

“Listen, Hurricane,” his voice was gentle, so gentle, “you’re still really too young to even know what that means. _I’m_ too young to know what that means,” he added after seeing the indignant look on Achilles’ face.

“But I do know what it means!” Achilles said forcefully. “Don’t you want to be together forever?”

“I do…” Patroclus said. “But we’re still both really young and you might think that you feel that way about me when you really don’t,” he paused. “Maybe someday you’ll meet someone.”

Tears were threatening to spill from Achilles eyes but he refused to allow them to fall. “But I don’t want to meet anyone else, I want to marry _you_. Don’t you like _me?"_  His voice hitched at the last word and he couldn't help it, he started crying. He was sobbing and he didn't care. Why was Patroclus being so mean?

“Okay, okay,” Patroclus started to panic. Achilles had never cried before and he didn't know how to handle it. He said the first thing that came into his mind.

“I’ll make you a deal, if in ten years you still feel the same way about me I’ll reconsider; how about that?”

Achilles’ sobs lessened and he started looking hopefully at Patroclus. He wasn't even ten years old yet and that already seemed so far away. Ten actual years from now was forever.

But it was still better than a total rejection.

He sniffled. “Five years?” Achilles bargained hopefully.

“Ten,” Patroclus said firmly with a shake of his head. He took one of the rings – the blue one -- and put it on his finger. “If in ten years, you're still interested in me, I promise to date you.”

Patroclus knew that it was highly unlikely that he would still be interested in him by then so he was confident in telling this one harmless lie.

Achilles looked determinedly at Patroclus and then at the ring he wore on his finger. He put on the green one.

“I will _marry_ you, Patroclus Menoitiades,” Achilles said with conviction. “I swear it.”

Patroclus nodded seriously, “we’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus leaves for college.

The next few times Patroclus went to babysit Achilles he made sure he wore the plastic ring he had given him. If Achilles had reacted badly to Patroclus’ promise he did not show it. If anything, Achilles was even more affectionate towards him.  But he made sure to keep more distance between them lest it encouraged Achilles' crush on him.

He saw the look of betrayal on Achilles' face whenever he did so. Achilles could tell that they were not wrestling as much as they used to and that he hugged him less. Patroclus stopped lying in the same bed with him when they read or made up stories while staring at the glow-in-the-dark stickers on Achilles’ ceiling. A few times he thought he saw Achilles working up the courage to confront him about it but then thinking better of it.

Instead Achilles doubled his efforts. Once, he came over and he had cooked (he had said ‘cook’, but it was clearly microwaved) some instant mac and cheese which he served on a fancy plate along with some grape juice in a wine glass (Peleus did not notice or pretended not to notice how his son treated Patroclus.  It constantly baffled him that he wasn’t fired yet). Another time Achilles insisted on watching a cheesy romantic film with him and they both ended up falling asleep together with Achilles leaning heavily on him.

Achilles wore his ring around his neck with a piece of yarn because it was too big to fit his fingers. Patroclus' own ring fit a little loosely but he kept it on whenever Achilles was around. It was the first thing he looked for when he came to visit.

When Achilles was eight years old, Peleus finally married again. With a new step-mother, Achilles did not need a babysitter as much as he used to. Eventually when Achilles was ten, Peleus decided that Achilles was old enough to be left at home alone.  

Patroclus promised to keep in touch and he had meant it. He loved Achilles and he genuinely enjoyed spending time with him. But it worried him that Achilles’ crush had not died yet even though three years had passed and they saw each other less and less.   

Patroclus had never told Achilles this but he had started dating when he was fifteen. He made sure that Achilles would never find out. He was still babysitting Achilles then and he was very careful to make sure that he did not have any lipstick smears on his person or that he did not smell like his girlfriend’s perfume when he came over. It was also at this time when he figured out that he was also attracted to boys.  

When Achilles was eleven, Patroclus had to leave for college.  Achilles had grown up over that period. He was athletic and slim and had already lost most of his baby fat. He was growing into his features and unlike most cute kids who usually lost their attractiveness once they grew older, Achilles was transitioning from an adorable duckling to a magnificent and fierce swan.  

Achilles had asked to meet him the day before he left for college and he had accepted. Before leaving the house he took out the blue plastic ring he kept on his bedside table. He was not sure if Achilles still believed in the promise he had made to him four years ago. He had not seen him in almost a year. He pocketed it just in case and went to the café where they agreed to meet.

 

* * *

 

Achilles was balancing a saltshaker on one of its corners when Patroclus entered the café. When the little bell on the door rang, he looked up and gave him a blinding smile. He was wearing his posh all-boys private school uniform. His necktie was slightly loose but he still wore his navy blue blazer. On his right ring finger was his plastic green ring.

_Fuck._

He put his right hand in his pocket, both to hide his ring-less finger and to feel for his ring. He would wear it under the table when Achilles was not looking.

“Patroclus,” he greeted as he stood up and outstretched his right hand to initiate an elaborate bro-shake. He would have to take his hand out of his pocket to reciprocate. Left with no choice, he did so.  

Achilles frowned for only a moment when he saw his ring-less finger but he recovered quickly and smiled again.

“How’s my favorite nanny?” he joked.

“I’m fine, Hurricane,” he said grinning. He wrapped his arm around Achilles shoulders and messed up his hair. Achilles was growing fast. The top of his head was already up to his chin. Pretty soon, he would be taller and broader than him.

Patroclus made a show of taking out his ring from his pocket and wearing it once they sat down. Achilles looked visibly relieved by this and he smiled even brighter.

“Didn’t want to lose it,” he explained.

Achilles nodded like this was obvious and it was silly of him for not having thought of it.

They talked about their day and how Achilles was now the star player in his school’s track team. He was so swift that the coach sometimes let him sit out on some races so that the other boys could win. He talked about his teachers and his classmates and about the boys in class who flocked him wherever he went.

Achilles talked animatedly, a smile perpetually planted on his face. Achilles was very, very good looking but he did not seem to be aware of it or its effect on other people. He  saw a number of  kids in the café who were around Achilles’ age sneak looks at him but he either ignored them or did not notice them.

“Tell me more about your friends,” he asked nonchalantly. Maybe one of these boys had caught Achilles' attention. He did not want Achilles to continue to pine or wait for him while he was at college. He deserved better than that.

Achilles made a face at the word _friends._ “They’re alright,” he said, “what about you? Are you excited for college?”

He knew Achilles very well and the sudden change of topic indicated that he was not interested in them in the slightest.

He told him that he planned to take Nursing and then go to Med school. He told him that he was going to live in a dorm with other college students and that he was most likely going to spend most of his days studying. He told him that he was going to the same university as Briseis who planned to take up Pharmacy and go to Med school with him.

Achilles' smile dimmed for a nanosecond at the mention of Briseis. Someone who did not know him better would probably have missed the slight change in his expression but Patroclus knew him too well. Despite the numerous times he had explained to Achilles that she was just his best friend, he still could not help but dislike her. Besides, Achilles would remind him, _he_ was his best friend and technically, you could only have one.

They talked and laughed and everything was easy between them. It was hard to believe that just a few years ago he used to give this kid piggy-back rides and wipe jam off his cheeks. Patroclus' cheeks started to hurt from smiling too much. He was going to miss his little Hurricane. 

“Patroclus? Patroclus, is that you?” He turned his head, a boy was approaching him. A boy he had dated two weeks ago and hadn't gotten back to.

_Shit, no. Not now._

“You never texted back, what’s up with that?” When he approached he finally noticed that he was with Achilles. “Oh sorry, I didn’t notice you were with your… cousin?”

“Fiancé,” Achilles corrected.

The boy’s eyes grew wide, “Whoa, Pat _a twelve-year-old."_

“He’s joking,” Patroclus explained quickly. Achilles gave him an incredulous look. “Listen, can I talk to you for a second Colin? Excuse me Achilles.”

They walked to the side of the entrance, out of earshot from Achilles. He hastily told him that he would just text him later. He also explained that Achilles was a friend and that he liked to joke a lot. 

Achilles never took his eyes off them.

“It didn't sound like he was joking when he said it,” Colin said. He was looking at him like he was a pedophile and he really couldn't blame him for thinking that.

“What is this, Ancient Greece? I’m not engaged to an _eleven-year-old_ okay?”

Colin eyed Achilles who was still watching them intensely. He seemed to have come to a decision.

“Okay, prove it, kiss me in front of your friend then.”

_Why did he even agree to go out with this asshole?_

“Look, Colin, the kid’s got a crush, alright? Don’t be a dick.”

“Well I wouldn't put it past you to hit that even if he is underage,“ Colin teased and he wanted to punch him in the face so bad. “I mean look at him, he’s so pretty, he could be a girl.”

“A peck on the cheek and then you _leave,”_ Patroclus hissed.  He was mad both at the implication and at the way he talked about Achilles. He wasn't some toy.  

“Hey man, I already got my coffee,” he said raising his to-go cup. “Kiss on the cheek and I’m out.”

He pecked him quickly and Colin grinned.

“Text me before you leave for college tomorrow and we can hook up before you go,” he whispered and left.

Patroclus closed his eyes and steeled himself to talk to Achilles. He turned.

Achilles was back to balancing the salt shaker on one of its corners. This time he balanced a teaspoon on top of its cover. He was about to add some pepper on the teaspoon when Patroclus sat down.

“Friend of yours?” Achilles asked not taking his eyes off what he was doing.

“Uhhh…yeah. Sorry about that,” he said. He did not know what to make of Achilles’ reaction. Achilles was older now and he couldn't read him as easily as he used to. “He just wanted to say hi.”

“Mmm,” he replied, “and did he think it was funny when I called you my fiancé?” His voice was steady but his hands were shaking slightly as he balanced a fork on top of the spoon.  “It’s a joke, right?”

He closed his eyes. Why did they have to fight the day before he left for college? Who knew when he was even going to see him again? He loved the boy but he could be so _possessive_ , and he was only _eleven years old_ for the love of Zeus.

He rubbed his face exasperatedly “We’re not actually engaged Achilles,” he said through his hands. “You’re old enough to know this by now. ”

His makeshift structure collapsed. Some people turned to look at the noise it made before going back to their business. Achilles' eyes remained on the fork he was still holding.

He shouldn't be intimidated by the look on the face of an eleven year old, he really shouldn't.

But instead of snapping like he expected him to, Achilles broke out into a wide grin.

“Of course, you’re right. Ten years was the deal right?” Achilles smile was bright, as bright as it had been when he first came in. He set down the fork and stood up confidently.

“It’s getting late,” he looked at his watch, “I have to be home by dinner.”

He walked over and leaned down at Patroclus. He looked him straight in the eyes.

“See you in six years,” he smiled mischievously, like he knew a secret that Patroclus did not.

He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Unlike the peck he gave Colin earlier, this lingered for more than half a second. With his lips barely leaving his skin Achilles raised his lips slightly to brush against his ear.

"Be ready for me by then,” he whispered.

He walked out of the café without another word.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if anyone got uncomfortable by that ending. He wasn't being sexual, I swear! It says on the tags "underage" (hides under a pillow)
> 
> Special thanks to endlesshighway for reading through this first. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading again! Happy New Year in advance! :D
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr! http://www.tranquilmatches.tumblr.com :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris, Patroclus decided, was by far the prettiest little thing he had ever had the pleasure of making out with.
> 
> or
> 
> Achilles, the cockblock.

The apartment had been Briseis’ idea.  As long as they weren’t _actually_ sleeping with each other, it didn't matter what other people thought. Saving on money and travel time was what mattered. Plus, if Briseis didn't like the boy she was dating at the moment, she could always pretend that Patroclus was her macho boyfriend and would have him chase them away.

And when Briseis did like the boy, she would assuage their wounded ego at finding another boy in her apartment by telling the truth: Patroclus was hella gay. Well okay, Patroclus was technically bi but Briseis was secretly afraid that her date would subsequently ask for a three-way and no way was that going to happen. Patroclus already dated hotter boys than she did, she didn't want to share. It was also harder to convince boys that they were just friends if there was even the slightest possibility that Patroclus was also attracted to women. Some people just didn't believe that boys and girls could just be friends. 

The apartment complex housed mostly grad students who wanted to live near the university and their place of work. There were some law students as well as med students and the occasional fresh college graduates. Because of its residents, the complex only had two statuses at any given time: the haunting quiet of perpetual study-time and the loud raucous of an after-finals party.

Their next door neighbor, a law student named Odysseus, often came over to study with them. He got lonely sometimes without his girlfriend, Penelope, whom he had left back home. Odysseus was a fun guy but whenever he came drinking with them she’s all he ever talked about. Patroclus and Briseis could recite their entire love story from start to finish via epic poem written in dactylic hexameter. They did it sometimes in front of him and Odysseus would just make a face and take another swig of beer.

It was on one afternoon when all three of them were in the living room, studying in their designated spaces, when Patroclus announced that he was taking a break and never coming back. Odysseus grunted but never took his eyes off his textbook. Briseis asked him to pick up some milk at the store because they were all out. Patroclus put on his coat and left.

When he got back from grocery shopping (after taking the long way back just to spend more time not studying) he saw a young man about his age waiting outside the apartment complex. He was looking at the door buzzers. He kept checking his phone and looking up at the building as if squinting at the windows could tell him who was living where.

“Can I help you?” Patroclus asked as he approached. The boy turned. He looked like a model. He had curly black hair that looked effortlessly tousled and dark brown eyes.  His skin was clear and smooth as marble. He smiled sheepishly.

“Yeah, sorry, do you live here? My phone died and I’m supposed to meet my brother but I think he gave me the wrong apartment number.  I keep buzzing for him but some lady just keeps answering and telling me to stop bothering her because,” and here he raised his voice to a comically high pitch, “it’s fricking finals and if you ring the bell one more time, so help me, I will throw this textbook at you.”

 _She must not have seen your face then,_ Patroclus thought. He smiled his charming smile, the one that got the girls _and_ the boys.

“Your brother a grad student? What’s his name? I might know him. We hold support groups sometimes.”

“Hector. Hector Priamides.”

Ah. A senior law student, handsome in a gruffy kind of way. Straight though, he had seen his girlfriend.

“Yeah, I know where he lives,” he said smiling. He squinted in mock suspicion and frowned. “Wait, how do I know you’re not some hot assassin off to kill little Hector Priamides?"

Hector was of course, huge. He was part-flirting and part-testing if he really knew the guy.

The boy laughed. “Trust me, I’ve had years of trying and I’ve never succeeded. Have you seen his arms? He could strangle me with his pinky fingers.” He raised an eyebrow. “Hot?”

Patroclus lip curled into a sly smirk. “Come on, let’s get you to your brother.”

He buzzed Hector’s room and a few moments later a man’s deep voice answered, “Paris?”

The boy—Paris, gave him a relieved smile. He pressed the button to talk to his brother. “Yeah, Hector, buzz me up. I’ve been out here for fifteen minutes, bro.”

The gate to the apartment building buzzed opened.

Paris turned to Patroclus, “My hero.” He batted his eyelashes, “How could I ever repay you?”

“Well you could give me your number…"

 

* * *

 

Paris, Patroclus decided, was by far the prettiest little thing he had ever had the pleasure of making out with. His thumbs would rub over high and smooth cheekbones and whenever his mouth would brush over his face and neck he rarely encountered any facial hair. His hair was thick and soft and Patroclus loved running his hands through it.

Paris was straddling him on the couch, movie forgotten, pizza and beer cold and warm by their feet. Patroclus ran his hands down his back to grope at his still clothed perfect ass. Paris raised his head slightly with Patroclus’ lower lip still between his teeth. He slowly pulled off before attacking his mouth again. He trailed kisses down Patroclus’ neck.

Paris unbuttoned Patroclus’ shirt and kissed each new patch of exposed skin he unveiled. Paris looked up coyly when he reached his navel and did not stop kissing downward. He climbed off of Patroclus and knelt.

_Zeus almighty._

He stopped at the last patch of exposed skin. He pecked it lightly and looked up at Patroclus playfully. His hands were on Patroclus’ belt.

“Say please,” his hair was wild from Patroclus’ fingers and his smile was manic. His lips were red and his cheeks were flushed.

Patroclus groaned in frustration, “Please, you beautiful, cruel creature! Please!”

Paris grinned and started unbuckling his belt.

The buzzer rang. Paris looked at the door.

“Ignore it,” Patroclus said impatiently. Paris resumed what he was doing. His belt buckle was more complicated than the usual metal stick inside a leather hole and Paris was visibly having a hard time trying to unbuckle it. Patroclus cursed inwardly at his poor life choices.

The buzzer rang again, twice successively.

“Here, let me,” he said as Paris took his hands away and Patroclus started working on it. God, was it always this hard to take this thing off? He felt like he was wearing a chastity belt.

After what felt like a small eternity he was finally able to get his belt off. Paris was in the process of unbuttoning his pants when someone knocked on his door.

No one had buzzed anyone up and Briseis was out with her friends. _What the fuck?_

Paris pushed the hair out off his eyes. “Yeah, maybe you should get that, it sounds important.” He sounded put out. He stood up and sat beside Patroclus.

_Oh for the love of…_

If this was Odysseus he was going to ban him from entering this apartment for a _year._

He buttoned his pants and did not bother buttoning his shirt. He was going to send Penelope all of Odysseus’ drunk pictures from Agamemnon’s party. Hell, he was going to post it on Facebook.

He yanked the door open but instead of Odysseus he found a ridiculously good-looking blond teenager on his doorstep. He was wearing an orange sweater over tight black pants. The teenager eyed him up and down with wide green eyes and grinned appreciatively at his almost half-naked form.

“It _is_ my birthday!” He pounced happily at him and they fell on the floor. Patroclus landed with an 'oompfh'. The boy's nose was a few inches away from his.

 _Achilles._ He had not seen him in more than five years but he knew who he was the second he opened the door. His excitement reminded Patroclus of a Labrador Retriever and he couldn't help thinking of the puppy he once was.

He had grown, good God, had he grown. He still had the same playful green eyes and charming smile but his features were sharper with just the right amount of softness here and there. His body was fit, no doubt from running and all the other sports he played. He was taller than him now, which was absurd. No babysitter should be allowed to meet his kid again when he was taller than him.

Achilles started nuzzling against his cheek like a puppy, “I missed you nanny.”

“Achilles, what are you—“ he raised his hands and put it on Achilles shoulders, intending to push him off.

Someone coughed behind them. Patroclus totally forgot about Paris. He completely forgot that he was about to get a blow job from a professional model. Such was the Achilles Pelides effect.

Achilles looked up as if just noticing that someone else was in the room. “Oh. Hello.”

Paris nodded civilly in greeting. “Hi.”

Patroclus pushed Achilles gently off him and Achilles obliged by standing up. He held out a hand to help Patroclus up.

Achilles smiled looking from Patroclus to Paris and back at Patroclus. He looked at the TV.

“Oh shit, I love this movie! Mind if I watch with you?” Patroclus closed his eyes and prayed to Hera for eternal patience.

“Uhhh…” Paris started but did not say anything. He looked questioningly at Patroclus.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I? The Lord of The Rings is the shit, man!” He sat right beside Paris leaving no space in between them for Patroclus to sit. Patroclus had no choice but to sit beside Achilles. He buttoned his shirt.

“Oh! Where are my manners? I’m so sorry, my name is Achilles,” he raised his right hand. He couldn't believe that the bloody plastic green ring was still there, chipped and faded, but still there.

“Paris,” he said with a forced smile. He shook his hand.

“Pat here used to babysit me,” he said with a smile. He leaned his head on Patroclus' shoulder and continued grinning at Paris.

“Babysit,” Paris repeated.

“Oh yeah, but I’m seventeen now. Just turned seventeen,” he checked his watch, “ten minutes ago.”

_Fucking, fucking shit, fuck._

“And you’re spending your birthday… here?” Paris asked.“Happy Birthday, by the way.”

“Ahw, thank you Marseille,” he grinned. Paris frowned at the nickname.

“Pat here, promised me something special for my seventeenth birthday and I’m here to collect.”

“Oh,” Paris raised an eyebrow at Patroclus. “And what is that?”

Patroclus blanched.

“Can’t tell you that Versailles,” he said grinning.“It’s a secret.” He winked at him. Patroclus flinched.

“Now let’s enjoy the rest of the movie shall we? I love this part!” Achilles put his arms around both Patroclus and Paris. Paris stood up.

“You guys enjoy yourselves,” Paris said. “I should go it’s getting late.”

“No, Paris wait,” Patroclus stood up quickly.

“Yeah Toulouse, don’t go! Boromir is about to die! You gotta see Boromir die; it’s so poetic.”

Paris headed for the door and put on his jacket and scarf. Patroclus trailed behind him.

“Sorry, Paris, I really am,” he was whispering. “Call you later?”

“You guys are totally missing the best part!” Achilles said out loud. “Aragorn is killing it!”

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s a great idea,” he said with a frown. “See you around Patroclus.” He left.

Patroclus leaned his head against the door and banged it lightly. He took a deep breath. It surprised him that he did not feel angry at all, although he knew he should be. Just a few minutes ago he was about to get the blow job of a lifetime from an absurdly handsome man, when suddenly the kid he babysat arrived on his doorstep on the night of his seventeenth birthday to—what? Date him? Marry him? All because of a promise he made to him when he was seven. The situation was absurd. He started giggling and then laughing.

He must have gone insane.

He could sense Achilles approaching him from behind but he couldn't stop laughing. He turned and leaned his back on the door and kept giggling.

He composed himself before Achilles stopped in front of him. He wiped his tears on his sleeves.

“Well, Happy Birthday Hurricane,” he grinned like an idiot because what else was he supposed to do? “Do you want some pancakes?”

“Your fly is open,” Achilles said seriously.

Patroclus shook his head still smiling. “Let’s make you some pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much for all the Kudos and Comments it means a lot! :D
> 
> Advance Happy New Year everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you think I drove all the way here for pancakes,” Achilles whispered against his ear, “you are gravely mistaken.” 
> 
> or
> 
> Patroclus is having a hard time believing that Achilles is a big boy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild Dub Con for the beginning of this chapter.

Patroclus was humming a tune while pouring pancake batter on the frying pan. Achilles liked his pancakes with Nutella in them, he remembered, so he put a generous dollop in the middle before covering it with more batter.

Patroclus served it to Achilles on the table.  He put some peanut butter on the side of the plate so that Achilles could smear it on the pancakes himself. He drizzled some chocolate syrup on top.

Achilles smiled. “You remembered,” he said almost shyly.

“Of course,” Patroclus said. “Happy Birthday Baby Boy,” he ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead.

He turned and began to clean up. He had just put the Nutella back in the refrigerator when Achilles arms suddenly wrapped around him, his palms brushing against his stomach before they overlapped. Patroclus froze. He hadn’t even noticed that Achilles had crept up behind him.  Achilles held him tighter and nuzzled the back of his head. He buried his nose in his hair and inhaled deeply. He kissed the back of his neck gently.

“If you think I drove all the way here for pancakes,” Achilles whispered against his ear, “you are gravely mistaken.”

He kissed his temple. Patroclus turned his head to look at him and their noses touched. Achilles was looking at his lips with heavy-lidded eyes. He attempted to kiss him. Their lips barely touched before Patroclus turned away. Achillies kissed his cheeks instead. Each kiss lingered before moving slowly downward. It was as if he didn’t want to miss a single bit of skin on that side of Patroclus’ face.

Patroclus couldn’t think. This was Achilles. The last time he had seen him, Achilles had been eleven years old and shorter than him by a foot.

“I’ve been very patient,” Achilles whispered against his cheek; his lips never leaving his skin even as he spoke. His hands wandered all over his still-clothed torso. His shirt lifted a few times exposing patches of skin. He planted another soft kiss. “I’ve been a very good boy, Patroclus.” His hands dipped lower.

_Oh, hell no._

Patroclus quickly disentangled himself from Achilles and backed away. His palms were up defensively.

“Achilles,” he said like he was trying to calm a wild thing, “you’re seventeen.”

Achilles raised an eyebrow, tilted his head to the side and smirked. His look was predatory as he slowly walked towards Patroclus. “And I’ve waited a very, very long time to turn seventeen.” He stopped directly in front of him.

He took off his sweater and undershirt in one pull. He dropped it carelessly to the side. He tilted his chin up confidently as if inviting Patroclus to look at how much he had grown, how much he had changed. Patroclus looked down.

Yep, those were abs. Those were definitely abs.

Patroclus turned away. This was wrong. This was so, so wrong. This was Achilles for heaven’s sake. This was Achilles and he was underage. He could go to jail. He refused to be turned on by someone he used to tuck into bed.

Ten years. Had it really been ten years since he made that promise to a little kid? It can’t be; it’s impossible. It can’t—oh.

He held out a hand and placed it on Achilles’ arm to stop him from advancing any further. He noted absently that it was very smooth and hard.

_Fucking focus, Patroclus._

“You were seven and a half.”

Achilles frowned, confused. “What?”

“You were seven and a half. I remember; you were very insistent about that half.”

Achilles blinked and blinked again.

“Put your sweater back on, Achilles,” he said as he pushed past him.  

“That’s not… That’s not fair,” Achilles pouted as he picked up his sweater and shirt. “It’s practically been ten years.”

“No it hasn’t,” Patroclus said, “you still have six months, and I remember promising to date you, not have sex and/or make out with you.”

Achilles opened his mouth to protest but no words came out. He opened and closed it looking very much like a fish. He stared dumbfounded at Patroclus.

“Finish your pancakes,” he said, sounding like the authority figure he once was. He turned back to the dishes.

Achilles put on his shirt. He stood there looking like he was going to say something, but before he could do so, the door opened and in came Briseis walking tipsily.

She looked confusedly at Achilles and then at Patroclus. She pointed at Achilles. “You’re not France.”

Patroclus squinted in concern, “Briseis, are you…?” he approached her, but suddenly she was pushing past him and running towards the bathroom. She slammed the door. They could hear retching noises.

“I have to go and hold up her hair,” Patroclus said. “You can sleep in my bed tonight if you have nowhere to go.”

Achilles raised his eyebrow suggestively, “your bed?”

“Okay, now you’re taking the couch,” he said with finality. “Goodnight Birthday Boy.”

 

* * *

 

“Do you guys know that there’s a ridiculously good-looking teenager sprawled half-naked on your couch? I’m just asking, because neither of you seem very alarmed by this.”

Patroclus and Briseis looked up from their cereal. It was the morning of Achilles’ birthday. Although Briseis had been as surprised as Odysseues was, she had no energy to argue with Patroclus about it. Her head still hurt and Odysseus' loud voice was making it worse. They should never have given him a key.

“Seriously, the guy looks like an angel. What the hell is going on?”

Briseis smirked. “He’s Patroclus’ boyfriend,”

“He’s not!” Patroclus whispered harshly, “and could you guys keep it down? He’s asleep.”

“Ahw,” Briseis cooed, “still so caring of his widdle baby boy.” She pinched his cheek and made kissy faces.

Patroclus pushed her hand away. She laughed.

“Alright Menoitiades!” Odysseus nodded approvingly. “I knew you had it in you to snag a younger man,” he grinned. “So are you going to specialize in OB GYN then? ‘Cause, you know, you like pussy _and_ babies.”

Odysseus dodged a crumpled paper napkin. Briseis had to hold Patroclus back before he smacked Odysseus on the face. Odysseus just stood there laughing.

“Very Scott Pilgrim of you to date a high school student,” he grinned.   

“Why are you even here?” Patroclus scowled as he calmed down. “Aren’t your exams over already? Go bother Agamemnon or something.”

“Oh, that’s exactly why I’m here,” he said. “You and the lovely Briseis are cordially invited to the Law Student’s after-finals soiree at Hector’s tah-night. Bring your friend. Ask him to bring his friends, but eighteen and above only. Don’t want any statutory rape charges.”

“He’s seventeen,” Patroclus hissed.

“Ah well, whatever, I didn’t hear it from you,” Odysseus said. “So, that’s a yes, you guys are definitely going?”

“We’ll be there, Odysseus,” Briseis said.

“Awesome, see you guys,” he waved at Achilles, who was just getting up, and left.

Achilles stood up and stretched. The sunlight bathed him in a golden glow and for a second it looked like he had a halo. His skin was tanned perfectly and his body was well-toned. Patroclus was pretty sure that Achilles achieved his body not with any specific goal in mind but because he played sports for fun. Achilles looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with him. Patroclus looked down immediately. He took a large spoonful of cereal and concentrated on chewing. He was trying very hard to convince himself that he hadn’t been staring.

“’wussforbreakfast?”Achilles asked and Patroclus looked up. The way he rubbed his eyes and walked groggily to the table was exactly how he had acted when he had just woken up as a child.  The only difference was that younger Achilles wore pajamas and this demigod was currently wearing his lounge pants. They were just a little too short and loose for him; they were barely clinging to his hips. The top of his Apollo’s belt was showing, his anatomy-educated mind supplied helpfully. He really had to look away now.

“Cereal,” Briseis answered when Patroclus did not. “Do you want some?” she offered her bowl which was filled with Raisin Bran.

“Achilles doesn’t eat raisins,” Patroclus said. He stood up automatically and went over to the cupboards. He knew he had a new box of Cheerios here somewhere. He took out a spoon and a bowl and poured a generous amount of cereal inside. He was about to grab the milk on the table when he saw the amused looks on Achilles and Briseis’ faces.

“…what?”

“Achilles isn’t seven anymore, Patroclus,” Briseis said, barely suppressing a smile.

_Oh great, they think I’m cute._

“I can make cereal,” Achilles said, and he stood up. He towered slightly over Patroclus. His face was so close his lips could brush against his nose. He smiled sleepily at him. He took the bowl from his hands, his fingers purposely brushing over Patroclus’. He then leaned over him to grab the milk on the table behind him. Patroclus had to lean back a bit to prevent any body contact between them. Achilles smelled like men’s deodorant and underneath that, an undeniably masculine scent.

He didn’t smell like baby powder anymore. Patroclus gulped.

Once he got the milk, he stepped back and sat down. He poured it on his cereal. He ate without looking back up at Patroclus.

_He’s fucking flirting with me._

Patroclus sat back down and ate. They were silent for a long time.

“So what’s this I hear about a party?” Achilles asked casually looking up with only his eyes. He took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Oh, our neighbor has this party tonight, I don’t think I’m going,” Patroclus said quickly. Oh Gods, he was awake. He was listening.

“Why not?” Achilles asked. “It sounds fun and I’m invited.”

“Do you even have clothes? You’d have to drive all the way home and back on your birthday.”

Achilles raised an eyebrow. “What, you don’t think I’d come prepared?”

“You’re wearing my sweatpants,” Patroclus deadpanned.

Achilles grinned mischievously. “Maybe I just wanted to wear them.”

Patroclus stared. Where was he getting this?! How did he learn how to flirt? He’s a baby. A baby!

Achilles continued to hold his gaze with a confident and challenging one.

Briseis stood up silently and placed her bowl in the sink. She was a few steps away from the sweet sanctuary of her room when Achilles spoke.

“You’re going though, right Briseis? You told your friend before he left.”

 _Caught._ She cursed silently before turning to Achilles. He was looking at her. Patroclus had his palm on his face.

“Can I go with you then?” He smiled sweetly.

“Uhhh…sure?” Briseis said.

“Oh fucking fine, we’re going to Hector’s,” Patroclus said exasperatedly. “But you’re not drinking and you’re not telling anyone that we’re betrothed or some shit like that.”

Achilles smiled smugly and finished his cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to add any additional warning tags to this fic please feel free to tell me!
> 
> Also, I keep editing and re-editing this fic these last few days so the word-count may vary but the story is basically the same. Just a heads up! :D
> 
> Thanks again for reading and for all your Kudos and Comments! :D
> 
> Talk to me on Tumblr! www.tranquilmatches.tumblr.com (someday I will learn how to do the link-y thing and it will be a good day)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what do I get for my birthday?” Achilles was smirking up at Patroclus from the couch.
> 
> or
> 
> The calm before the storm.

“So what do I get for my birthday?” Achilles was smirking up at Patroclus from the couch. He was lying down with his hands behind his head and his feet up. The soles of his feet were pink and clean with barely any callouses. He was still wearing Patroclus' lounge pants but thankfully, he had decided to wear the shirt he had worn the night before.  

Briseis had left the apartment in order to give them ‘some time to catch up’. Patroclus had almost begged her to stay. The likelihood of Achilles throwing himself at him would probably be lower if Briseis was in the room, though he wasn’t entirely sure if that was true.  

“You get to go to a party with adults,” Patroclus said condescendingly before pushing Achilles’ feet aside. He took the seat next to him.  He rarely got annoyed at Achilles, let alone act out on it. But it had been a long night and the way Achilles had manipulated his way to go to Hector’s earlier just got on his nerves.

Achilles sat up quickly and looked worriedly at Patroclus. “You’re not mad are you? I’m sorry, please don’t be mad?” There was a look of genuine panic in Achilles’ eyes and Patroclus couldn’t do it, he couldn’t stay mad at him. His shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

“No, I’m not mad Hurricane,” he said. “I’m sorry. What do you want to do then?”

Achilles bit his lower lip in thought. His eyes scanned the room until it fell on the stack of Blue Ray’s Patroclus had left on the table the night before for Paris.

He picked them up and looked at the titles.

“Can we watch this?” he said. He held up a scary movie. Patroclus had chosen that movie to be included in the choices for Paris with a very specific purpose in mind. He frowned, thinking that maybe Achilles had the same idea.

“Uhm,” he said not wanting to accuse Achilles of anything, “you sure you don’t want to watch 300 instead?”

“I’ve already seen 300. Let’s watch this,” he stood up and put the disc in the player. He then ran to the light switch and turned the lights off.

He sat down and wrapped himself in the blanket he had slept in. He offered the edge of it to Patroclus. He shook his head.

The movie was terrible, despite its threatening title. Patroclus was more aware of Achilles inching casually towards him than any real plot. The next time he looked over, Achilles already had his arm slung over the couch. While it wasn't exactly around him, his fingers were lightly playing with the hair on the back of his head. Achilles was biting the finger on his other hand, still obliviously smiling, while watching the movie. His blanket had slipped off to his legs which were folded up on the couch. His toes were lightly grazing Patroclus' thigh.

He really upped his game from when he used to court him with gummi bears, that’s for sure.  

Patroclus looked back at the TV when the music rose. Something or someone was about to appear and scare the shit out of them. As expected something came out. Patroclus jumped; Achilles literally latched onto him and buried his face on his neck.

He had his arms wrapped around his neck and he was practically sitting on his lap.

“Oh my God, Pat. It’s so scary. I can’t look,” he murmured unconvincingly.  Patroclus could feel Achilles' warm breath against his skin and the smile that was undoubtedly on his face. Achilles nuzzled closer and inhaled. Did he have a sniffing fetish or something?

Patroclus rolled his eyes. Gods, this kid was going to be the death of him. He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. He looked at him with a you’ve-got-to-be-kidding-me face.

Achilles was smiling at him.

“We can change the movie if you want,” he said monotonously.

Achilles frowned. “No, I want to see what happens next.” He got off him and sat beside him. He was sitting closer than he was earlier. The sides of their bodies were touching.

The next few scenes were relatively uneventful. Patroclus was leaning his head on his palm, his elbow resting on one of the couches' arm. He was just a little bit bored.

And then the next scene transitioned into a sex scene.  

Patroclus jumped into action; his arm quickly wrapped around Achilles head and his palm covered his eyes. The effect was him pulling Achilles closer to his body.

“You’re kidding, right?” Achilles said sounding almost annoyed. The sounds of love-making filled the air.

Patroclus grabbed the remote from the table without taking his arm off of Achilles. Achilles followed his movement so that he wouldn’t get dragged. He lowered the volume.

“Hey, if you want to act like a kid you get treated like one.”

“Is it done yet?” Achilles heaved out a defeated sigh.

“Nope it’s taking pretty… aaaaand the girl turned out to be a succubus and slashed the guy’s throat. Nothing we didn’t see coming.”

He released his hold on Achilles when the scene was done. But instead of getting up Achilles, rested his head on Patroclus’ lap and turned towards the screen.  Patroclus debated with himself on whether he should push him off.

They used to watch TV like this when Achilles was younger and he was allowed to stay up past his bedtime. He would insist on watching TV with Patroclus even if he would eventually fall asleep. Patroclus would then carry him up to his room and tuck him into bed.

_Oh fine, it’s his birthday._

Patroclus absently ran his fingers through Achilles’ curls. Achilles closed his eyes in pleasure as Patroclus’ fingers first ran across his scalp; a big closed-mouthed smile was on his face. He opened them again and continued watching the horrible film. Patroclus continued the soothing motion.

As expected, once Achilles was able to get close to Patroclus, he didn’t startle anymore at any of the ‘scary’ scenes. He even laughed at a few of them.

“Man, this film is so stupid,” Achilles said.

Patroclus smiled and kept his fingers in Achilles’ hair all throughout the film.

 

* * *

 

The music could be heard all throughout the floor where Hector’s apartment was located.  The door was wide open and Odysseus was at the door handing out shots to the new-comers. He was wearing a barrister’s wig.

“MY FAVORITE NEIGHBORS!” he cried out when he saw Briseis and Patroclus followed by Achilles. He gave them a bear hug which enveloped them both. He was leaning heavily on them, having had a few drinks already.

Patroclus bore most of the weight as he pushed him off.

“Alright, your honor, alright, you’re our favorite too,” Patroclus said

He poured a shot and pushed it into Patroclus’ hands.  

“Entrance fee, everyone takes a shot, come on.”

Patroclus downed the shot quickly and made a face; the stuff’s pretty strong. Odysseus poured some again for Briseis who downed it without a change of expression. He poured another for Achilles.

“He’s not drinking,” Patroclus said raising his hand to stop him from offering it to Achilles.

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a wet blanket,” he said. “Better he drink with adult supervision, right? Get his tolerance up. He’s going to do it with kids his age anyway. Go ahead, kiddo, take the shot.”

Achilles looked at Patroclus for permission. Patroclus was surprised that he was even asking for it. Maybe he was being a bit overprotective. Achilles was practically an adult now; he could make his own decisions. He nodded and withheld his hand. Achilles took the shot.

Achilles didn’t make a face but his voice was just slightly hoarse when he spoke, “that is strong.”

“Just making sure everyone is sufficiently buzzed to enjoy the party,” Odysseus grinned.

They finally stepped inside. There were a lot of people in the apartment which was a lot larger than theirs. Patroclus could recognize a few faces who were residents of the complex, but not most of them. Pretty soon someone handed them each a bottle of beer and they started swaying slightly to the music.

They were quickly separated after acquaintances started greeting them and someone had asked Briseis to dance.

A lot of people noticed Achilles immediately and approached him. Achilles looked young but he could pass off for a twenty-year-old in the right clothes. He engaged in conversation and smiled politely but dodged off any of their advances. One girl put her hand on Achilles shoulder, tiptoed up and whispered something in his ear. He laughed but Patroclus could see that he was casually inching away from her and trying vainly to escape.

Patroclus sat on the couch as Achilles was flocked by other people and Briseis danced with some dude. He took a swig of beer. He kept an eye on both of them just to make sure they were alright.

Someone sat beside him and leaned heavily against him.

“Patroooocluuuuussss,” he turned. It was Paris. Still beautiful but completely wasted. He was very, very red and his hair was a mess. He was giggling.

“How much have you had to drink?” he set down his beer, sat up worriedly and held his shoulders. He looked at his eyes to check if he had taken anything other than alcohol.   

He was still giggling when he dove forward and attempted to kiss Patroclus on the lips. Patroclus turned to the side before he could do so. His breath smelled like alcohol and cigarettes.

“Paris, you’re drunk,” he said.

“And you’re pretty,” Paris replied, a big goofy smile was on his face. He aimed for another kiss but because he was so totally wasted Patroclus didn’t even have to move much to avoid contact.

“Seriously, Paris, where’s Hector’s room? I think you need to lie down. Do you want a glass of water?” 

He shook his head a lot more than necessary. He pointed to the direction of Hector’s room and continued grinning. “I don’t want water, I want youuu,” he said. He burst in another fit of giggles. He must’ve thought that last line was particularly witty.

He really couldn’t, for the life of him, understand how two stupidly attractive goofballs were attracted to him at the same time. This deodorant must be doing wonders for him.

“Alright, Paris, alright let’s get you to Hector’s room. Up we go, come on.”

He could tell that Achilles was watching them but he ignored him. He would just have to explain it to him later after he had helped Paris to bed. The guy couldn’t even hold himself up. He might start throwing himself at other people who might not be as gentlemanly as Patroclus. He didn’t turn to look at Achilles face as he crossed the room half-carrying Paris to Hector’s bedroom.

He managed to open the door even with an armful of Paris. No easy feat.

“Alright, Paris, we’re here, let’s get you inside.”

Paris was mumbling something about him being the best kisser ever when he laid him down carefully on the bed.  Paris grabbed him and pulled him on top of him. He was still surprisingly strong despite his inebriated state. Patroclus fell directly on top of him.

It was at that moment that Paris dozed off.

 _His breath smells awful,_ Patroclus thought. Paris' hair was plastered over his forehead with sweat. Patroclus wiped it off with his hands and pushed the hair off his eyes before planting both hands on either side of Paris to push himself up and off him.

Someone suddenly grabbed his collar and threw him backward. He hit a bookshelf and a few books fell on him. He raised his hands defensively to protect his head.

“What the fuck were you doing to my little brother?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That birthdate wasn't even supposed to happen! I just felt bad skipping to the party when they still had a whole day together. It's his Birthday! Achilles deserves to be happy!
> 
> Ahhh Paris, the cause of all of Achilles' problems even in fan fiction written almost 3000 years later. Quit it already, pretty boy. 
> 
> I finally know how this thing is going to end! It's mapped out in my head now! This is as opposed to my original plan of nothing. :))
> 
> Thank You for reading and commenting and kudos-ing you guys are amazing. D'aww group hug. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sure he was the one molesting him, man?” Achilles said, “ Pretty sure I saw your brother throwing himself at Pat."
> 
> or 
> 
> The fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this fic has a happy ending. I promise. 
> 
> (Yes this chapter is angsty)

_Hector. Fuck. What it must have looked like._

While he had managed to avoid most of the books that fell on him, something hard and heavy passed through his fingers and thunked him on the head. It took a moment for his senses to register the pain. He thought he was going to black out. Despite his better judgment, he shook his head and tried to shake the dizzy feeling away but it only made it worse. Warmth trickled from the place of impact to the side of his face.

He looked up. Hector was stalking towards him. He spoke quickly to explain himself.

“Hector, it’s not what it looks like, he was drunk, I was…” he was dragged up by the collar and tossed out of the room. A girl was screaming. He landed on a coffee table and hit his head on the edge of the couch. Drinks and junk food spilled everywhere.

“Whoa, Hector, what the fuck are you doing?!” Patroclus was vaguely aware that someone was talking to Hector. He felt grateful to this person. He knew that if no one had intervened he probably would have been pummeled or dragged outside where he would eventually be pummeled. 

He struggled to get up before Hector could shake the guy off. A part of him still naively believed that Hector would stop if he explained himself. He had to believe him. Patroclus was averse to the idea of fighting, especially if he had to fight with Hector, of all people. He was a great guy; he was only trying to protect his little brother. Patroclus would have probably acted the same way if he had seen someone in a similar position with Briseis or Achilles.

Hector shoved the man’s hand aside. “He was molesting Paris, Dei,” he spat out in rage. “He was on top of him and was going to do more if I hadn’t stopped the little fucker.”

Patroclus managed to rise a bit before falling back down.  He felt dizzy and parts of his body hurt more than others. The alcohol he had consumed and both times he had hit his head had the combined effect of a dizzying headache and difficulty in thinking straight. He touched the warm trickle that was still dripping on the side of his face. He squinted at his fingers. It was red. He was bleeding. He was having a concussion.

He could hear Briseis screaming. He saw her struggling against Odysseus. He was stopping her from running towards Patroclus for fear that Hector would take his anger out on her. Patroclus scrunched his eyes closed as a new spike of pain went through his head.

“He wouldn’t, Hector! He wouldn’t! You’re making a mistake! Let me go! Let me go!” Briseis sounded hysterical. She beat her fists against the arms that held her around the waist and tried to kick free.

Someone crouched beside Patroclus and helped him sit up straight. He leaned him against the couch and gently pushed his hand and hair aside to examine his wounds and bruises. His fingers lightly ran across the blood on the side of his face. Patroclus kept his eyes closed.

“Why don’t we all calm down for a second, huh, Hector?” Odysseus reasoned while still struggling with an armful of a half-hysterical Briseis. “You stopped him. Paris is alright now. Maybe we could hear him out? I’m sure this is all just a misunderstanding.”

The person beside Patroclus spoke calmly. “Pa-tro-clus.”

He opened his eyes and met angry green ones. Patroclus’ eyes fluttered a little, almost as if the intensity of Achilles’ gaze was enough to increase his headache. For the first time ever, he saw Achilles scowling. He panicked. Achilles was going to fight Hector. He can’t; he wouldn’t stand a chance. Hector was practically twice his size. He was so angry; he could kill him.

“Achilles, don’t, please don’t,” he was shaking his head.  He put his hand on top of Achilles' and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles.

Achilles leaned down and softly kissed Patroclus' hand before pulling back. “I’ll take care of you now,” he stood up.

By this point the other guy—Dei, had let go of Hector and was looking at Patroclus like he too would like to bang his head a few times against a concrete floor. Their eyes were burning with fury. Patroclus suddenly saw the resemblance between them. Dei was another brother.  

Hector advanced again. Patroclus opened his mouth to defend himself from the accusation rather than prepare himself from any form of physical attack when Achilles stepped in between them. It was quick and surprising enough that Hector stopped. Achilles held his blond head high and he puffed his chest out. His back was straight and his arms were resting calmly by his side. The green plastic ring was barely visible on his right ring finger.

“Achilles, don’t!” Patroclus scolded. The adrenalin in his blood rose. 

“You sure he was the one molesting him, man?” Achilles said. “Pretty sure I saw your brother throwing himself at Pat. He’s the drunk idiot in your room, right? Be grateful I let it slide and didn’t break his pretty little face for slobbering all over  _my_ boyfriend.” He smirked evilly. “Well be grateful for _him_ , anyway. You’re not going to be so lucky.”

Odysseus finally let Briseis go. She was on her knees beside Patroclus asking him if he was alright.

“Move aside, brat,” Hector warned. He tried to sidestep him but Achilles followed his movement and blocked his way. When he tried to move the other way he quickly did the same. Hector was clearly hesitant in hurting Achilles. He tried to push him aside with his right hand. Achilles grabbed it with his left and punched him square on the face.

The blow was harder than anyone had expected. Achilles was at least a head shorter than Hector and he had to aim his punch upward to land a blow on his face. Hector staggered and almost fell but Achilles kept hold of him and prevented him from falling. He punched him again and again and again. Hector’s face began to swell purple. Blood flew in large drops with each swing of Achilles’ fist.

“Achilles! Achilles stop!” Patroclus shouted. Patroclus finally managed to stand unsteadily. Achilles continued his assault. At one point Achilles let go of Hector and he fell. Achilles was on top of him immediately. He continued to hit him repeatedly on the face.

“HURRICANE!”

Achilles stopped punching and looked back at Patroclus.  His right fist was still raised; his green plastic ring was almost entirely covered in Hector’s blood. Hector lay groaning on the floor.

Dei had been screaming as well but had stopped when Achilles did. Achilles stood and stepped aside. Dei knelt beside his brother.

Patroclus was breathing hard. His medical training kicked in. “Briseis, go to him, check his bruises.”

Briseis ran towards Hector and held his head. Achilles was looking at Patroclus confusedly.  Patroclus staggered towards Hector. Dei was glaring at him from above Hector’s body. Patroclus knelt beside him and tried to check his bruises as well. Hector grabbed at his collar and pulled him towards him.

“I was putting him to bed because he was drunk and coming on to me,” Patroclus explained quickly. He kept eye contact with Hector, whose eyes were swollen almost shut. “He pulled me to bed. I don’t know what he was thinking. We were dating, Hector. I’m sorry.”

A few people who had heard Patroclus and Paris speaking during the party spoke up and confirmed this.

Hector closed his eyes and let Patroclus go. He laid his head on the floor and exhaled. Briseis called out for a first-aid kit. The other med students in the room ran to both Hector and Patroclus.  

“Pat, are you…?” Achilles put his hand on Patroclus shoulder. He shook it off roughly.

“Go back to the apartment, Achilles,” he said without looking at him.

 

* * *

 

“No one is pressing charges,” Odysseus entered their apartment looking uncharacteristically haggard and stressed. He stayed after Briseis and Patroclus had left and Hector was patched up to talk to the remaining party-goers and the Priamides’. He had made sure that no one had taken a video or a photo of the fight. He had also made sure that everyone understood what had happened and that it was all just a horrible misunderstanding. The sun had already risen and no one had slept trying to fix the aftermath of the fight.

Patroclus looked up from the couch. Briseis was holding an ice pack against his head. He already had bandages on. Achilles was on a chair by the kitchen table counter. He was looking at Patroclus like he wanted to approach and comfort him but was cautious for fear of getting rebuffed. Patroclus very pointedly ignored him.

“You guys are very lucky that someone heard you and Paris talking,” Odysseus continued. “Seriously, you were in a room filled with law students, there's always that one idiot who's already thinking of the charges he could file against you," he smirked despite the situation. "Agamemnon probably, for the way Chriseis had been flirting with Achilles.”

“Thanks for talking to them Odysseus,” Patroclus said. “Is Hector alright?”

“He’s not very pretty to look at right now but he’s embarrassed about the whole thing. Paris woke up about thirty minutes ago and was about to storm down here if Dei hadn’t stopped him. He saw what Achilles did to Hector. I’m sure he doesn’t want the same thing to happen to Paris.”

“Too bad,” Achilles mumbled under his breath.

Patroclus shot him a glare before looking back at Odysseus.

“Can you apologize to them for us? I don’t think they want to see us again after that.”

“Whoa, wait, who’s apologizing?” Achilles, mostly silent throughout everything suddenly stood up looking indignant. “They should apologize to _us_. Look what he did to you, Pat.”

“Fine, don’t apologize for him, could you just apologize for me then?” Patroclus said still ignoring Achilles.

“Sure thing, Pat. Maybe later when we’ve all gotten some sleep?”

“No, wait, that’s bullshit!” Achilles stalked forward. "He was going to beat you bloody, Pat! I was just protecting you! Why should we apologize for that?! Back me up on this, Briseis!”

“Well he did look like he was going to kill you if Achilles hadn’t intervened,” Briseis agreed. “But maybe you were also a bit excessive, Achilles?”

Achilles looked incredulous. Like someone had just told him that Hello Kitty wasn’t actually a cat. “You people can’t be serious! He was going to—“

“I told you not to fight and you still did!”

“He threw you around! I had your blood on my fingers, Pat! Your blo--"

“You told a roomful of law students that I was your boyfriend, Achilles!” Patroclus shouted and none of the people in the room had ever heard him speak like that. Achilles fell silent immediately. “You broke Hector’s face! Paris knows you’re underage. Do you think he’s going to keep quiet about that if he knows what you said?!”

He didn’t even realize that he was already standing. He covered his eyes with his palms. “And the worst part is,” he said sounding tired. “The worst part is that I was so scared that he was going to hurt you. Hector’s so huge, Achilles. I thought—I thought he was going to…” his voice hitched and he couldn’t continue. He couldn’t even think about it. The thought of someone even harming a hair on Achilles’ head was enough to set him off. To cry or to get angry, he didn’t know, maybe both. “Hurricane,” his voice croaked.

Briseis motioned to Odysseus and pointed to the door. They left without Achilles or Patroclus even noticing.

Achilles enveloped Patroclus in a hug. Patroclus refused to take his palms away from his eyes. He leaned his head against his chest. Achilles was careful not to rest his head on the top of Patroclus’ head where most of his injuries were. He swayed him gently in a soothing motion. Patroclus was reminded of a time when he used to carry and comfort Achilles in the same way. He giggled despite himself. Achilles held him closer.

“I’m sorry nanny,” he whispered against his temple. “But now do you understand why I lost my temper? He hurt you, Pat. Even if he stopped, I still would’ve broken his face. You couldn’t have stopped it.”

And somehow Patroclus did understand. He dropped his palms. Achilles was looking down at him with a smile.

“And besides," he said shyly, "we are eventually going to date and become boyfriends." Achilles looked down. “Six more months, right?” He smiled hopefully. “It’s better if all your friends knew now; that way, no one would try to hit on you again.” 

Patroclus frowned and the magic of the moment died. He wasn’t a cruel person, but this had to stop. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t led Achilles on for all these years. He deserved better.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He backed away from Achilles' arms. He opened his eyes and looked him straight in the eyes. 

_Quick like a band-aid._

“I lied Achilles.”

Achilles’ facial expression didn’t change. He looked like Patroclus hadn’t said anything. Patroclus recognized the look of denial. He had seen it in some patients when he was on duty as a nurse back in college. “About what Pat?”

“I lied…about the dating thing. You were seven years old and you proposed…and then you...and then you started crying. I...I didn’t know how to react,” Patroclus stopped talking and looked down. He couldn’t look at Achilles anymore. It filled him with shame and self-hatred. “You…You weren’t supposed to like me for that long…” he said this as if this was explanation enough, as if this would make up for the decade Achilles had waited for him. “You…You were supposed to move on and find someone else,” the guilt was overwhelming. “I didn’t think…I didn’t think you'd still believe me,” he swallowed. “I…I’m sorry.”

He expected Achilles to react negatively: to punch him, to shout at him, anything. He welcomed it. He deserved whatever horrible thing Achilles was going to do to him. He prepared himself for the blow.

Nothing came.

“Alright, Pat,” Achilles finally spoke after what seemed like a small eternity. Patroclus looked up. Achilles didn’t look hurt or angry but he wasn’t smiling either. He pursed his lips and nodded. He swallowed and blinked rapidly before he assumed a neutral expression. He looked down and rubbed his nose. He sniffed loudly. “You only had to say, I’ll leave. You won’t hear from me again.”

He took his ring off with great difficulty. The moment was long and awkward and no one spoke. The skin underneath his ring was pale compared to the rest of his body. He took Patroclus’ hand and pressed the ring on his palm.

He nodded a goodbye before letting go of Patroclus’ hand.  

Achilles turned and put his hand in his pocket to check for his keys. He took his jacket off the hook by the door and left without a backward glance at Patroclus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter is so long. This is almost twice as long as the other chapters. I tried to trim it down a bit but it only got longer? Bah, I hate writing fight scenes.
> 
> Dei is Deiphobus. He made his name hip n' happenin' to sound cool. He kind of hates his parents for naming his brothers Hector and Paris while he gets stuck with something that sounds like a phobia. He and Helenus have a lot of issues. 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! I tried, alright. I PROMISE THIS FIC HAS A HAPPY ENDING. 
> 
> Talk to me on [ tumblr! ](http://www.tranquilmatches.tumblr.com)
> 
> P.S. if anyone was wondering what hit Pat on the head, it was probably a bust of Apollo. Just because.
> 
> P.P.S. Word count may once again vary from time to time but the story is still the same! I just keep editing this darn thing. I'm sorry. Grammar and punctuation, amirite?
> 
> P.P.P.S. Comments and Kudos are awesome and so are you! Thank you so much! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antilochus leaned back and crossed his arms. “What I’m wondering is, what the fuck you’re doing in a café miles and miles away from wherever the fuck you came from talking to me?”
> 
> or
> 
> The climax.

“You are Patroclus.” It was a statement rather than a question. He almost sounded disappointed.

Patroclus looked up. A blond teenager wearing an all-boys high school uniform was standing in front of his table. He was eyeing him up and down, and yes, he did look disappointed. He had his hair up in a top knot. His shirt had two buttons unbuttoned and looked entirely too tight to be officially sanctioned by any school. His pants looked like it was sewn onto him.  He wasn’t wearing his tie and his blazer was slung on his arm. Aviator shades hung on the V of his shirt. He was almost as handsome as Achilles.

“Antilochus?” Patroclus asked and stood up. He outstretched his hand. “Thanks for meeting me here.”

Antilochus looked at his hand with a raised eyebrow. He refused to shake it.

“I honestly wouldn’t have come if I wasn’t so curious,” he said unimpressed. “I thought you would be...taller.”

They were in the café where Patroclus and Achilles had met more than six years ago. It had almost been six months since Achilles’ birthday and Patroclus took a break from school just to get here on time. Briseis had scolded him for it, but he knew that this was more important. He wouldn’t be gone for long anyway, a couple of days and he’ll be back. A couple of missed quizzes wouldn’t hurt. Much.

“How is he?” Patroclus asked when they finally sat down.

“Oh, you know, same old, same old,” Antilochus said with a wave of his hand. “Classes in the morning, track in the afternoon, a couple of other sports here and there,” he frowned. “Only now I think he wants to kill everyone in soccer practice with the way he orders us around. I swear, I don’t think he understands that not everyone was born perfect,” he blew out a puff of air and the blond strands that had been resting on the side of his face raised slightly before falling back down. He looked annoyed but maybe that was just his default expression. “Oh and yeah, he doesn’t talk about you anymore, thank the gods.”

Antilochus had been Achilles’ closest friend since he was twelve. Patroclus had learned this from an old high school classmate who was now a P.E. teacher at Achilles’ school. Apparently Achilles and Antilochus were quite popular. They were known by many names: little twin stars, the cat and the dog, the I’m-not-gay-but-I-would-kill-my-parents-to-be-in-a-threesome-with-those-two duo. 

Antilochus seemed to be the very opposite of Achilles in every way except for the fact that both were blond, handsome and good at sports. His hair was straight while Achilles’ was curly. His eyes were blue while Achilles’ were green. His face, though pretty, looked like you had personally offended him with your mere existence; Achilles had chronic smiley-face syndrome which not even the corniest of puns could cure. Antilochus looked like he took care of his looks and prided in them whereas Achilles was just effortlessly good-looking even if he had just rolled around in the mud.

 _No wonder Ajax had called him the Anti-Achilles_ , Patroclus thought.

“I honestly don’t know what you did, but I don’t like it,” Antilochus said still frowning. He sat back and crossed his arms. “One day he tells me he’s taking a trip to god-knows-where all happy and excited and then he comes back looking like someone had just murdered Mickey Mouse in front of him.”

“Brutally,” he  added, “with a spoon."

Patroclus buried his face in his palms and tried not to think about it.  “Has he—has he um—met anyone yet?”

“Achilles?!” Antilochus looked like Patroclus had just suggested the most ridiculous thing. “Have you even met the guy? People have been throwing themselves at him since we were kids; he never gave them a chance,” he snorted. “People used to joke that the ring he wore all the time was some sort of purity ring. I personally thought he was just a really big fan of the Green Lantern or something but now…” he eyed Patroclus. “Now that I think about it he hasn’t worn it since he came back from meeting you.”

“He didn’t— he didn’t tell you?”

“About the ring? No! He just says he really likes it. That’s what he always says when people ask. I mean really, a grown man wearing a ring out of a cereal box? I thought it was just a quirk, you know?” He leaned closer and rested his arms on the table. He pointed at Patroclus.

“You though, he wouldn’t shut up about,” he thanked the waitress who had just brought him his coffee. “He talked about you like you were Apollo himself. I swear, I almost smothered him with a pillow once at a sleep-over. Well okay, I actually tried, but he’s a lot stronger than he looks and he was on top of me in an instant.”

Jealousy rose like bile from Patroclus’ stomach and flooded his heart. He swallowed. Seventeen. What had he done by the age of seventeen? Surely Achilles and this boy had experimented? Even if he had never been in a relationship before he could have still fooled around. All those flirting techniques he had used on him and the way he—the way he had kissed him. Good God, he needed a drink.

_I get it Achilles, I get why you were so mad at Briseis. Sleepovers?! God fucking damn._

He took a large gulp of water. Antilochus was watching him curiously.

“So, what did you do, huh?” he asked. “Achilles barely smiled the first month he got back. He doesn’t do anything anymore but practice and do school work. Whenever I’d come over he’s always in his room playing and singing sad songs. It’s kind of pathetic, really, if he wasn’t so brilliant at it. Gods, sometimes I really hate him for being so perfect, makes the rest of us look bad.”

“I uh... I sort of…” he looked down at the cup of coffee he held in his palms. He didn't want to tell this story, especially not to Achilles’ (Closest? Best?) friend.

“Let me guess; he asked you out and you said no,” Antilochus concluded when Patroclus was still mumbling like an idiot after a long time. “I’ll be honest; I’m really pissed at you for doing that to my best friend _.” You’re not his best friend, I’m his best friend, you’re only allowed to have one.“_ But, I respect that, totally your prerogative. I’m not saying you’re not an idiot because Achilles is literally the best of the fucking best and I honestly don’t know what he sees in you, but your choice right? Free fucking country.”

Antilochus leaned back and crossed his arms. “What I’m wondering is, what the fuck you’re doing in a café miles and miles away from wherever the fuck you came from talking to me?” 

 

* * *

 

On Fridays, track practice ended at four. There was an unspoken rule that no one should be forced to stay longer than that so that everyone could have more time to enjoy the weekend. Antilochus insisted that they stayed for a few more rounds. Achilles didn’t need any further prodding; he would’ve stayed until six on his own anyway.

Most of the boys had already left. Antilochus had just reached the finish line and was panting hard. His ponytail was a mess and he had his hands on his knees. Achilles was jogging in place looking like he hadn’t broken a sweat. He playfully jogged around his friend.

“Come on, Antilochus, what was that? You’re such a wuss,” his smile was challenging and playful.                  

“That was me running at the speed of a medium-sized horse, you mutated energizer bunny.”

Achilles laughed. “Just a medium-sized horse? Not a warhorse? Automedon runs faster than that, you whiny bitch! Step up!” he turned and started running again. He slowed to a stop. The smile on his face disappeared. Patroclus was standing by the bleachers. He gave a small wave and an awkward closed-mouthed smile.

Antilochus walked up behind him and clapped him on the back.

“Gods, he took his time didn’t he? Another round and I would have keeled over. Go talk to him Achilles,” he said still out of breath. “I’m going to go to the locker room and take a shower. Or maybe die. Don’t wait for me, I’ll go on ahead.” He left Achilles standing on the field.

“Traitor,” Achilles called out.

Antilochus waved his hand without looking back. “You’re welcome, Pretty Boy,” he patted Patroclus’ shoulder when he passed him.

Achilles closed his eyes and sighed. He walked bravely towards his destruction.

Patroclus smiled when he approached and put his hand in his pocket. When he took it out he held out two packets of Fig Newtons.

Achilles looked at it and sighed. “I’m not seven anymore, Pat.”

Patroclus feigned surprise. “Wait, you have to be seven to like Fig Newtons?! They should put warning labels on these things!”

Achilles snorted and shook his head. He passed Patroclus and headed for his things on the bench. He already had one arm in his varsity jacket when he stopped. He totally forgot that it said “Hurricane” on the back.

 _Idiot_.

He closed his eyes, exhaled through the nose and wore it anyway.

“Do you mind if we talked?” 

 

* * *

 

“Is this your car?” Achilles asked.  He had just closed the door and was sitting on the passenger seat. Patroclus was in the driver’s seat. They were parked at a secluded spot in his high school’s parking lot. Apparently the field was too open and public for whatever Patroclus had to say.

“Nah, it’s Odysseus’. I borrowed it for the trip. In return I have to refer to him as ‘His Royal Highness, King of Ithaca’ for a month. I also owe him a favor, demandable at anytime, anywhere, day or night.  I have to do it, no questions asked.”

Achilles gave him a look.

“I don’t think he meant sexual favors, Achilles!” he said after seeing Achilles’ face. “God that is so gross, why would you even—“

“Hey, I didn’t say anything,” Achilles said palms up. “I’m just sitting here, Pat.”

Patroclus cleared his throat.

“So I guess, you’re wondering why I’m here. It’s uh. It’s the tenth year today,” he scratched the back of his head. He wasn’t looking at Achilles. “I looked through my old email to check what day Briseis and I sent that report. I honestly couldn’t forget what we were doing the night you proposed. Everything was just so bizarre—“ he knew he was babbling but he couldn’t bring himself to get to the point, “so yeah, you weren’t literally seven and a half you were seven and five months and twelve days,” oh god he couldn’t stop “and uh.”

“Pat,” Achilles stopped him. “What are you doing here?”

He looked at Achilles for a few moments before reaching behind to the back seat. He got an old large shoe box and handed it over to him.

He looked down. “What’s this?”

“I… bring it wherever I go,” he confessed. “Well not wherever I go, like when I move and stuff. I keep it under my bed.”

Achilles opened the box. Inside was every drawing, friendship bracelet, seashell, random funny-shaped rock, clay art and other things he had given Patroclus as a child. He even kept the wrappers of some of the more unique candies he had given him when Achilles travelled abroad. The blue plastic ring wasn’t inside.

Achilles swallowed. He kept his eyes on the contents of the box. He ran his fingers lightly on them.  His facial expression didn’t change. “Why are you doing this?” his voice cracked. “You’re not this cruel Pat, you’re not.” He turned away.

“No, no, look at me Achilles,” he said and he did. He saw fear in his eyes. Fear and hurt. Achilles went through this before, was still getting through it. Why was Patroclus breaking his heart again?

He was seven years old again and Patroclus had just told him that he would eventually meet someone else.

He had to fix this.

“I’ve known you as a teenager for a day and a half and it was… it was wrong of me to treat you like a kid and to dismiss you without even… without even giving this a chance. I mean technically you still are a kid-- Oh don’t give me that look, Achilles, you know what I mean. But I let my memories of you as a child overshadow who you are now. And that was... that was unfair. You're more of an adult than most of the guys I've ever dated, with the way you handled..." he looked down and tamped down the feeling of guilt, "the way you handled me being a lying condescending dick who made a little kid wait ten fucking years for nothing."

He looked at Achilles. His face was neutral. "And as long as we’re just dating right? Nothing until you’re—” he cleared his throat, “nothing until you’re eighteen.”

He put his hand in his pocket and took out the two rings: the green one faded and chipped; the blue one barely changed.

“I…I understand If you’re going to say no,” Patroclus said. “I checked with Antilochus to make sure you weren’t seeing anyone. I really don’t deserve this second chance but If you would have me, I promise to treat you like an adult and not—“

Achilles grabbed his face and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antilochus doesn't hate you, he nothing's you! (line grabbed from scrubs)
> 
> I'm not sure whether an all-boys school in whatever decade you call this one is a place where someone would make a reference [ to classic 70's sanrio characters ](http://www.stickerlinezaa.com/modules/product/upload/images/13-09-12-ea5d2.png), but it works. Antilochus is totes the pink fairy because he is faaaaab (Automedon is the unicorn). If you guys can think of other nicknames for their friendship feel free to message me on[ tumblr ](http://www.tranquilmatches.tumblr.com) or to leave a comment. 
> 
> (he's also totally bastardized, and I'm sorry Homer, I only heard the part where you said he's handsome and Achilles' beloved)
> 
> There are two or three more scenes in my head for these two in this AU so this isn't ending here. I'm aiming for ten chapters but so far it's only up to nine. TBH I just like the idea of ten, because In _Ten_ Years Time, duhhhh.
> 
> Sorry for rambling. Hope you liked it! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s not seven anymore. He can take it.
> 
> or
> 
> Just a lot of make outs tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mild Dub Con for this chapter

“Are you sure your parents won’t be back any time soon?” Patroclus kept his eyes on the door as Achilles kissed his left cheek while carressing his right cheek. His lips were soft and gentle as they slowly moved downward to his chin and neck. Soft wet noises and an occasional humming sound from Achilles filled his ears.

Patroclus was lying on the bed and Achilles was on top of him. They were in Achilles’ bedroom. They both still had their clothes on. Achilles still smelled of sweat and musk and somehow, this only turned Patroclus on even more.

 _Pheromones_. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He concentrated on their surroundings and tried very hard to ignore what Achilles was doing to him. It’s not that he wasn’t enjoying it or that he didn’t want it. It was that he wanted it too much and his body was reacting… enthusiastically.

 _Nothing until he’s eighteen_ , his conscience reminded him. 

Achilles’ room had changed much since he was last here. The glow-in-the-dark constellations on his ceiling were removed and painted over. Toys were replaced by trophies and ribbons. Textbooks were piled up on his desk; a guitar and a ukulele sat side by side on one of the corners of his room. There were pictures of Achilles from all ages in frames on the walls and on his bookshelf and desk. Patroclus was tempted to ask for the one where he looked about six. He was on the beach, smiling proudly and holding up a seashell to whoever was holding the camera. It was the same seashell he had given Patroclus.

He also liked what appeared to be Achilles' graduation picture from kindergarten. He had a big smile on his face and he was missing a tooth. He held a bear which looked gigantic in his tiny chubby arms.

It saddened him to realize that they didn’t have any pictures together when they knew each other as kids. All he had were old camera phone photos which were lost along with the phones that took them. They would have to remedy that and take lots of couple pictures soon.

Achilles raised his head from where he had been making a gigantic bruise on Patroclus’ collarbone just beneath his shirt. If Patroclus didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that Achilles was trying to spell his name out with his kisses.  

“Dad always has an important business meeting somewhere and don’t worry about _Antigone._ She always knocks first.” He sounded a bit out of breath as he spoke.

He returned to what he had been doing, only now he started unbuttoning Patroclus’ shirt. Patroclus grabbed his hands to stop him.

“Achilles…” Patroclus said in warning.

“Just the shirt?” Achilles looked up with wide, pleading green eyes. “Pleeeaaaaseee…”

He was seriously starting to doubt his decision to treat him like an adult.

“No, Achilles,” he felt like he was scolding a puppy.

“You let Paris take your shirt off,” he pouted while playing with the top button of Patroclus’ shirt with his finger. He was scratching at it but not actually unbuttoning it. His eyes were on the said button.

“That’s different Achilles. Paris wasn’t seventeen, and really, is now the time to bring up Paris?!”

“Seventeen and a half,” Achilles corrected. He kissed the exposed skin above Patroclus’ shirt. He kept his eyes on Patroclus’. His hands wandered all over his torso.

“Achilles,” he moaned and closed his eyes. He stretched his neck up and leaned his head against the bed frame.

Achilles hands were skirting just below the hem of Patroclus’ shirt. He suddenly slithered his hands up and under his shirt and caressed his stomach.

“Achilles!” Patroclus pulled his shirt downward and swiped Achilles' hands away.

“I didn’t take it off,” Achilles said innocently. Somebody knocked on the door.

Patroclus pushed Achilles aside, stood up quickly and sat on the chair by the desk. He fixed his shirt and hair. Achilles groaned in frustration and thumped his head on the bed.

“Come in,” he said, his voice muffled by his sheets.

“Achilles, darling, do you have a visitor? Whose car is out—Oh, hello,” Achilles' step-mother smiled at Patroclus who stood up to greet her. “Who is this young man, Achilles? ” Antigone, Peleus second wife, looked as young as she did when she married him almost ten years ago.

“It’s Patroclus, Mom,” Achilles said looking up with a forced closed-mouthed smile. “Remember Patroclus? He used to babysit me when you and dad were dating?”

“Oh, right, right! Patroclus! Are you staying for dinner?”

“Uhh…”

“He is! He’s sleeping over!” Achilles answered for him eagerly.

Patroclus gave him a look.

“Oh, that’s great Patroclus! I’ll set an extra place on the table,” she leaned down and kissed Achilles on the cheek. He leaned up to receive it. She scrunched up her nose and waved a hand in front of her. “And take a shower, Achilles, you smell like you just ran a marathon.”

She left. Achilles knelt up and sniffed his armpit.

“To be fair, I probably did run a marathon,” he said.

“Well, if it helps,” Patroclus said standing up and walking towards Achilles. A small smile played on his lips. “I kind of like it that you smell like you just ran a marathon.” Achilles put his arms around Patroclus waist. Kneeling on the bed, the top of Achilles’ head was only up to his chest. He looked up at him with a playful smile. Patroclus leaned down and gave him a quick kiss. “Or if you smell like deodorant,” he pecked him again. “Or when you used to smell like baby powder,” he kissed him longer then pulled back. “But don’t smell like baby powder again okay? My brain won’t understand what’s happening and get squicked out.”

“Honey, I’ll smell like anything you want,” he leaned up and kissed him.

They kissed until Peleus came home and Achilles had to shower before Antigone called them to dinner.

 

* * *

 

“Patroclus? Your babysitter Patroclus?” Peleus had aged since he had last seen him. He looked about fifty now. His hair had turned white but he was still as happy and accommodating as he was when they were younger.

Achilles nodded enthusiastically. “And he’s a med student now!” he said proudly.  

Patroclus, who was standing beside him, outstretched his hand. “It’s good to see you again Mr. Pelides,” he said with a smile.

Peleus shook his hand. “A med student! Good God, Antigone, we’re old!”

Achilles and Patroclus sat side by side at the dinner table. Patroclus tried very hard to concentrate on what Peleus was saying with Achilles’ socked toes rubbing against his ankle.  Achilles smiled and laughed on cue while his toes crept up his pant leg. Patroclus looked as natural as possible and laughed along with Achilles.  

 _Gonna get you later for this, you little shit,_ he thought while nodding along to Peleus’ story.

Everyone helped clear the table when they were done eating. Achilles’ hand would bump against Patroclus’ when they aimed for the same plates.

“Sorry,” Achilles said not sounding sorry at all.

Patroclus would roll his eyes if Peleus and Antigone weren’t in the room. “No problem, _kiddo_ ,” he shot back. He smirked smugly at the frown on Achilles’ face.

They returned to what they had been doing. Achilles casually glanced up at Patroclus.

“Oh, Patroclus, you have a bit of frosting on the side of your mouth,” Achilles said suddenly.

He stood up straight and rubbed on the left side of his lips. “Here?” 

“No, on your right,” Achilles said rubbing his own mouth to show where the frosting was.

He rubbed at that side.

“No, you still haven’t got it. Here let me,” Achilles pecked him quickly on the side of his lips.

Patroclus jumped and turned around. Peleus and Antigone were already in the kitchen but they could be seen through the hallway. Peleus was washing his plate and Antigone had her back turned while she cleared hers.

“Asshole,” Patroclus mouthed harshly at Achilles. He smirked and seductively licked his upper lip where the frosting had transferred from Patroclus' mouth to his. He quickly closed his mouth and smiled at someone behind Patroclus. 

Patroclus turned. Antigone was walking back to the dining room. She frowned in concern at Patroclus.

“Are you alright Patroclus? You look a bit flustered.”

“I’m fine, Mrs. Pelides, fine. I’ll wash the dishes, don’t worry. Thanks for dinner.”

Patroclus walked quickly into the kitchen carrying the dishes.

Peleus was about to take the plates from him to wash it himself but Patroclus insisted that he should do it. Peleus obliged and went up to bed. He was followed shortly by Antigone.

Patroclus was soaping a dish when Achilles appeared beside him with a dish towel.

“I’ll dry?” Achilles grinned at him.

“You little asshole! Don’t do that! What if they saw us?’

Achilles shrugged. “They wouldn’t care. I’m sure they’d be happy that I’m seeing someone. Dad has been bugging me about introducing a girlfriend for years.”

“But not your _babysitter_ , Achilles,” Patroclus said, “not the boy who took care of you when you were between the ages of five and ten when they weren’t there.” He handed him a plate.

“Not between the ages of five and ten anymore Pat,” Achilles winked at him.

Patroclus didn’t say anything.

Achilles gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Sorry?” he bit his lower lip.

“You’re impossible,” Patroclus said with a shake of his head. He pretended to be angry but he couldn’t stop the smile forming on his lips.

 

* * *

 

“So, I’m guessing you’re going to want to protect my virtue or something so I’m going to—oompfh” Patroclus tackled Achilles from behind and they fell on the bed. He sat on Achilles lower back and held his hands behind his back.

“Haven’t wrestled in a while, have we Achilles?” Patroclus teased. “Just so you know, I _always_ let you win when you were a kid. I won’t be so easy on you now.”

“You sure you wanna do this, Pat?” Achilles said looking up at him through golden curls. His green eyes glinted with mischief.

Patroclus tightened his hold on his arms and leaned closer to whisper in his ear. “Here’s the deal: if you win, I’ll let you take off my shirt. If I win, you stop seducing me in front of your parents. Deal?”

“Hmm,” Achilles closed his eyes looking peaceful. He didn’t move for a while. For a second Patroclus thought he had fallen asleep. “Deal.”

The move was quick and Patroclus didn’t know what was happening until Achilles had flipped him over. He sat on his thighs. He held his hands above his head and his knees were like a vice against Patroclus’ legs. Patroclus trashed but couldn’t move. Achilles was so strong. His grip wasn’t tight but his hold was firm. He could kick all he wanted to but he wouldn’t be able to reach Achilles anyway.

Achilles leaned in closer. His nose were mere centimeters away from Patroclus’. “Say Uncle.”

Patroclus continued to struggle. He felt like a rabbit caught by a fox. There was no way he could possibly escape but he thrashed wildly anyway.

_How is he this strong?_

Achilles raised his head to avoid getting head-butted by Patroclus. He was looking at Patroclus like he was trying to control an annoying little toddler who didn’t want to take his medicine. He held him tighter. When Patroclus had calmed down he leaned in even closer than before. His lips were a mere hairsbreadth away from Patroclus’.

“Say Uncle,” he commanded. His tone was serious, almost bordering on threatening. His lips brushed slightly against Patroclus’.

There was a predatory look in Achilles’ eyes. Patroclus couldn’t recognize Achilles anymore, couldn’t see the boy he used to play with. This was the first time he saw him without seeing the little boy he once was. A young man was pinning him down on the bed. A young man was looking at him like he was the rarest of treasures and he would like nothing more than to pillage him; to finally own him body and soul. He was patient despite the obvious desire in his eyes. He waited for Patroclus to yield.

Patroclus wanted to… he just wanted to…

Patroclus closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. Hard.

Achilles rubbed his thumbs against Patroclus wrist as Patroclus ravaged his mouth. His grip loosened slightly before tightening again. He tore his mouth away from the kiss. Patroclus raised his head to follow. Achilles rose further and Patroclus tried vainly to recapture his lips. He was kissing air.

“Say Uncle,” Achilles insisted. He held both wrists with one hand and trailed his finger down Patroclus’ chest. He traced the buttons of his shirt until it reached the place where Patroclus’ navel was.

“God, you fucking tease! Uncle! Uncle! Here, I’ll take the shirt off myself!” He yanked his hands from Achilles’ who let go almost immediately. He sat up straight and Achilles had to sit fully on his lap to accommodate the change in position. Patroclus unbuttoned his shirt quickly while looking into Achilles’ eyes. He looked at him confidently.

 _Is this what you want?_ Patroclus tried to convey with his eyes and with the way he took off his shirt. He didn’t tease. He would tear through it if he didn’t like his shirt so much.

Achilles looked from his eyes to his fingers. He watched him unashamedly. He was drinking in the sight. His hands twitched slightly as if he wanted to take the shirt off himself.

Patroclus took his shirt off and shucked it to the side.

Achilles looked Patroclus in the eyes. His look was hungry and completely serious.

“What do I have to do to get you to take off your pants?” he asked desperately.

“Turn eighteen,” Patroclus said. 

Achilles growled in frustration. He grabbed his face and kissed him. He ran his hands all over his dark hair. Patroclus did the same. He kissed him back with equal ferocity; one hand in his golden curls, the other on his back.  

He’s not seven anymore. He can take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Achilles is a little manipulative dick and it's really hot when it's in fic but if anyone insists on putting his/her/their hands under your shirt when you explicitly said no, you slap that mothafudgah on the face IDC if he/she/they is/are Aristos Achaion.
> 
> Antigone was actually Peleus' first wife before Thetis. At least that's what wikipedia says. 
> 
> Also... yeaaaah this won't be ten chapters. Who am I kidding? Stuff just keep _happening._
> 
> I'm also planning to make an OST for this fic which I'll eventually put up on 8tracks. Does anyone know if you can add songs once a mixtape is posted? Here's the first track in the playlist from which the title of this fic came from: [ Five Years Time by Noah and the Whale ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8YCSJpF4g4)
> 
> Talk to me on [ tumblr! ](http://www.tranquilmatches.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> P.S. WHOA, I just re-read this thing and there was a heck of a lot of grammatical errors. I apologize for not re-checking it again. I'll do better next time. :( Feel free to call me out on things you guys! I won't mind! (also word count will vary again I guess pfft)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus tightened his hold on his pillow and mumbled sleepily. He didn’t want to wake up yet. Cardio could wait. Chiron could wait. Fuck Cardio. Fuck Med School.
> 
> or
> 
> Patroclus and Achilles go on a date before going back to the real world.

Patroclus tightened his hold on his pillow and mumbled sleepily. He didn’t want to wake up yet. Cardio could wait. Chiron could wait. Fuck Cardio. Fuck Med School.

He snuggled closer to his pillow. Hair tickled his nose.

His pillow was warm.

And smooth.

And felt like skin.

And was not a pillow at all.

He opened his eyes. Achilles snuggled closer, his nose brushing against Patroclus’ chest. His eyes were still closed but he was obviously awake, a big relaxed smile on his face. Achilles inhaled through his nose and hummed contentedly.

“Achilles?”

“Shhh…” Achilles quickly kissed Patroclus’ nipple. “Sleeping.”

Patroclus smiled and hugged him closer, kissing his forehead through his curls. They stayed that way for a while before Patroclus spoke.

“Hmmm… what do you want to do today?”

Achilles groaned sleepily. “Can’t we just stay in bed all day? We don’t need to eat. I’ll lock the door.”

“You do know I leave tomorrow morning, right?”

Achilles’ eyes shot open and he sat up. He swallowed heavily, looking startled and hurt that Patroclus was leaving.

“But you just got here,” Achilles tried to reason, his throat catching.

Patroclus leaned up on his elbows. “I cut three days of classes to get here, Achilles,” he said. “I can’t afford to miss any more.”

“But-but,” he pouted.

“That’s why we’re going to do what you want to do, Achilles,” he said, pulling him back to bed so he could rest his head on his chest. “Anything you want—except that. Not that,” he added after seeing the hopeful and excited look on Achilles’ face.

Achilles dropped his head to Patroclus’ chest.

“It’s not fair,” he mumbled.

Patroclus petted his head, his curls bouncing at the movement.

He looked up. “Actually, I think I do know what I want to do today.”

 

* * *

 

The carnival had been there for as long as either of them could remember. Patroclus had gone there as a child with his parents, and then as a teenager with his girlfriends or with Briseis. Achilles’ mother had taken him when she came to visit, and as a teenager he had gone with Antilochus and their other friends. They had never gone together, although they had often talked about it when they were younger.

They rode the bumper cars and the roller coasters, and shared some cotton candy afterwards.  While they were waiting in line for the photobooth, Achilles casually slipped his hand in Patroclus’ in a loose grip, in case Patroclus wanted to shrug it off. Patroclus smiled at him and intertwined their hands instead. Achilles looked down trying to hide his smile.

They took a number of shots, much to the dismay of the people waiting behind them. They had one generic smiley shot and the rest were just them pushing each other to get to the front of the camera. There was one where Achilles’ hand was on Patroclus’ face, pushing him to the background while he smiled triumphantly.  There was a kissy shot where Patroclus was shoving Achilles’ face aside while he tried to smooch him on the cheek.  They also discovered one of Achilles looking longingly at Patroclus when they thought that the shots were over, and Patroclus was putting more coins into the slot.

After that they were content to simply walk around the park. Achilles talked animatedly, walking backwards and somehow managing to avoid bumping into anyone with those superhuman senses of his. Patroclus nodded along, happy just listening to him speak.

They passed by the carnival games where stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes hung as prizes. Patroclus stopped suddenly, Achilles almost bumping into someone as a result.

“Look at that bear, Achilles,” he pointed. “Doesn’t that look just like Phoinix?”

Achilles looked up and smiled. “Hey, yeah, he does look like Phoinix,” he approached it and touched it fondly.

Phoinix was Achilles’ stuffed bear from ages zero to seven and the same one he was with in his kindergarten picture. He would bring it wherever he went and slept with it at night until he grudgingly insisted at the age of seven that he was too old for stuffed bears. Someone in class had teased him about it, and no amount of reassurance from Patroclus that he wasn’t too old for Phoinix could convince him otherwise.

Patroclus smiled, “I’ll get him for you.”

Achilles looked alarmed at the suggestion. “No, you don’t have to! Don’t waste your money on me, it’s fine!”

“No, I want to. I’m good at this. I remember being good at this, anyway.” He took out his wallet and paid the man tending the booth.

“Pat, you know these games are usually rigged right?”

“I’m still good at it, I remember I got one for one of my gi—“ he stopped himself. “I got one for Briseis once.”

Achilles nodded, suddenly looking determined to get one too.

The rules were simple: hit the moving duck with water and fill the balloon that was on its back. The toy you get to choose corresponds with how big the balloon gets. If the balloon bursts, you get to choose whatever you want.

Patroclus had managed to amass a minor collection of tiny stuffed toys, but the latest balloon hadn’t even reached the minimum size to get a toy. He cursed and reached for his wallet.

Achilles finally put his hand on Patroclus’ shoulder. “Pat, you really don’t—“

Patroclus shrugged his hand off roughly, turning around to snap at Achilles. “You’re getting Phoinix! You’re getting Phoinix and you’re going to hug him and cuddle him and love him and sleep beside him when I’m not there, so stay quiet!”

Achilles raised his palms. “Alright, alright, get me Phoinix. I believe in you. Go get him for me, tiger.”

Patroclus slapped down another bill and raised his water rifle. He was a man on a mission. His concentration was fully on the task at hand. Aim, push, follow.

He punched the air triumphantly when the balloon reached the size required to get the bear within the time allotted. The man took down the bear and gave it to Patroclus.

He turned proudly to Achilles, the medium-sized bear in his hand. “Achilles, here you—“

Achilles was standing there awkwardly. A gigantic bear the size of a St. Bernard was in his arms. It looked similar to one of the stuffed toys that hung on the same carnival game on one of the neighboring stalls.

“Um. I got this for you,” he said, shyly offering it to him. “I felt bad that I wasn’t getting anything for you, so.” He paused. “His name is Achilles, he will sleep beside you every night and if ever you get tempted to bang any one of your pretty _adult_ friends you just look at Achilles and hug him instead.”

Patroclus awkwardly accepted the large bear with one arm, giving the smaller bear to Achilles. Achilles gave the bear a peck on the nose and tucked it under his arm, hugging it close to his side.

They went home soon after that, unwilling to leave their bears in the car or carry them all around the park.

 

* * *

 

Patroclus was going over Achilles’ room one last time to make sure he hadn’t left anything . Achilles-the-bear was already safely sitting on the front seat of Odysseus’ car.

Achilles was watching him from the bed, his blanket up to his nose, and New-Phoinix sitting beside him. His eyes followed Patroclus as he walked back and forth.  When he went to the desk beside Achilles’ bed Achilles coughed twice and held Patroclus’ pant leg. He let out a faint groan.

“Sick,” he cleared his throat. “You can’t go.”

“Stop it Achilles. You’re not sick. You’ve done this before when you were nine. I have to go.”

Achilles dissolved into another coughing fit and refused to let go of Patroclus’ pant leg. He sniffled. “Sick,” he insisted.

“Oh for—” Patroclus brushed Achilles’ curls up and put his hand on his forehead. He felt hot.

Patroclus looked down apologetically and sat on the edge of the bed, his face the picture of concern and worry.

“Baby, what happened? You were fine last night.” He fixed the pillows around his head and tucked him tighter in his blankets.

He sniffled pathetically and looked up at Patroclus. “It’s ‘cause you’re leaving, that’s why. My weak constitution can’t take it.”

Patroclus gathered Achilles up in a hug and Achilles leaned on his chest smiling contentedly. Patroclus kissed him on the forehead. Achilles sniffled again. Patroclus fingers brushed against something warm behind him.

It was a hot water bottle.

Patroclus smacked Achilles on the head.

“Owww, sick, Patroclus! Sick!”

“Uh-huh,” Patroclus said standing up. He returned to packing his things on the table.

Achilles stood up. He was only wearing his sweatpants. He leaned his head on Patroclus’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around his middle. He kissed his cheek.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave so soon,” Achilles said. “I haven’t even properly showed you off yet!”

Patroclus turned his head to face Achilles. He kissed him on the lips. “There’ll be plenty of time for that when summer comes.” He looked at Achilles’ lips. “And you’ll be eighteen by then.”

They kissed. When they pulled apart, Patroclus zipped up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulders.

“Put on your shirt, I want to say goodbye to you in the driveway.”

Achilles looked down and scratched the back of his head. “Um. There’s one thing I wanted to ask you, before you leave.”

“Anything, Hurricane,” he said with a smile.

Achilles looked nervous. He was staring fixedly at the ground, tracing the whorls of his floorboards with his toe.

“So, I uh. Need a date for Senior Prom,” he bit his lip. “Last year, I went with this girl from our sister school and it was horrible. Not her fault, really, I just, well—“ he waved his hand around trying to find the right words, “she expected some stuff from me and….You know…” he trailed off.

“Of course I’ll go with you, Hurricane, no problem.”

Achilles’ head snapped up hopefully. “Really? Because it would be fine if you said no. I know you have exams and stuff.”

“Why would I say no?” he smiled.

Achilles pounced on him and they would’ve fallen over if Patroclus hadn’t braced himself for the impact. He steadied himself and cradled his armful of Achilles.

“Thank you, thank you, _thank you_. You won’t regret it! Oh my god, I can’t wait to show you off! You know, Diomedes thinks I made you up. No one is that perfect, he says.”

“And I’m probably not,” Patroclus deadpanned. “You should have seen Antilochus’ face when he met me.”

Achilles waved a hand in front of his face in clear disregard of his best friend’s opinion. “Antilochus just looks like he hates everyone. He’s a sweetheart deep, deep, _deep_ down underneath all that designer clothing and general disdain for all things happy.”

He hugged him and kissed him happily before pulling back.

“I’ll text you the date so you can come early. I’ll pick you up at your place, alright?”

Patroclus left, having promised to email Achilles pictures of the colors and designs he wanted to wear – Achilles was apparently quite attached to the idea of them wearing matching tuxes.

It was like he was planning their wedding.

 

* * *

 

Patroclus arrived in their apartment that night, carrying a gigantic bear and his duffel bag.

Briseis eyed the gigantic bear and smiled up at him from the couch. “Success?”

“Briseis, meet Achilles-the-Bear.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Phoinix into a bear. 
> 
> A special gigantic Domo Arigato to [ soisserieuxgrantaire ](http://www.soisserieuxgrantaire.tumblr.com) for editing this chapter! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re fucking adorable! Oh my God look at our baby boy, Briseis. All grown up and going to the Prom! I’m so proud! Give your old man a hug!” Odysseus spread his arms wide, pretending to look like a proud father.
> 
> or
> 
> I just basically ripped off a scene from She's All That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: First scene is just smut tbh

Patroclus had left thirty minutes ago. Achilles was lying stomach-down on his bed with his hand underneath him, using his weight to press down against it. As he waited for his hand to lose sensation, he let his eyes wander up to his bedside table where he had placed his pictures with Patroclus. He released his hand and let it wander downwards, slipping under the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers.

He buried his face in the pillow Patroclus had used for the two nights he had slept in his bed, inhaling deeply. He could still smell him on the pillow.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, moaning at the sensation. It didn’t feel like his hand anymore. He imagined it was Patroclus’. He inhaled again and closed his eyes. He pulled once, twice, starting out slowly, his cock only half-hard.  

He let his other hand wander over his stomach and chest, brushing his fingers lightly against his nipples like Patroclus had done.

Achilles had finally convinced him that it would be fine to touch him on his chest and not just on his back and face. They had been kissing, both of them already shirtless, and Achilles had taken Patroclus’ hand and placed it on top of his chest. Patroclus had been hesitant at first, rubbing only his thumb up and down – Achilles had had to grab his wrist and move his hand in a circular motion to encourage him to do more. He eventually got the idea and rested his other palm on Achilles’ chest. He had let his hands wander and at one point had even rubbed across Achilles’ stomach, dangerously close to his crotch. Achilles had almost pulled Patroclus’ hands downwards, but he resisted knowing that Patroclus would be angry with him. He could feel the hesitancy in Patroclus’ fingertips though, and he could tell that he had wanted to touch him but his _morals_ wouldn’t let him.

Achilles grunted at the thought and put his mind on other things...

Next time—next time they met again he would try to convince him that his birthday would just be in a couple of weeks. That was practically negligible, right?  Patroclus could do whatever he wanted with him.

He moaned and quickened his pace. And what would he do to him? He bit his lip. Well, Patroclus would have to take his shirt and pants off first. Maybe he would do it himself? Do a little strip tease for him? Or Achilles could do it for him? Tear off his shirt. Unbutton his pants and pull that zipper down with his teeth. He would bury his nose on his crotch and inhale. God, he would probably smell wonderful. He would mouth at his erection through the fabric.  He would flick his eyes up to see his reaction. _Is this right?_ His eyes would say, although he knew for a fact that it would be. He would be so good at it. He would be better than Paris.  Better than anyone who had ever had the pleasure of touching him. He always was. He was better than all of them.

He moaned again and bit his pillow. Would Patroclus wear briefs? Achilles had seen him wearing tight black ones when he’d walked in on him and Paris.

“Hnggh,” Achilles pressed his forehead harder into the pillow. Would he wear the same ones or buy new ones just for him? He would pull his briefs down. Stare at it first before giving it a tentative lick and pulling him into his mouth. He would watch him with his most innocent and wide-eyed look. Patroclus would scrunch up his eyes and throw his head back. He would call out Achilles’ name. He would grab at his hair and pull at it. He would be past being gentle. Past treating him like a little kid. He would show him how much of an adult he really was.

Patroclus would look down at him with eyes blown wide with lust. He would tangle his hands in Achilles’ curls and gently rub his thumb against the younger boy’s cheekbones as he stared at how Achilles’ mouth wrapped around his pretty cock. He would moan at the sight of his cock disappearing into Achilles’ mouth, and how his head bobbed slowly up and down. How his cheeks would hollow as he sucked harder. Patroclus would look at him like he couldn’t believe what was happening.

“P-Pat,” Achilles sighed and stroked himself faster, harder, rocking his hips along to the movement. He would tease him of course, make him beg for more. Drive him crazy like Patroclus did to him—like he still does to him. He would take Patroclus apart slowly until he was out of his mind with ecstasy, his head thrown back in bliss and his face slack with pleasure. Achilles had imagined it so many times but had never seen it in real life. Soon he would, though. Soon. 

And when Patroclus was about to come he would tap Achilles frantically on his shoulders, but he would hold his hips firm. Patroclus, ever the gentleman, would try to pull him off him, but he would only grip his hips tighter. He’d come and he’d swallow. Swallow everything.

Afterwards, Patroclus, in his awe would grab Achilles by the arms and pull him up for a kiss. He would probably still be able to taste the come in his mouth.

He cried out Patroclus’ name as he came. He turned his head to the side, rubbing his forehead on the pillow. He saw New-Phoinix facing him with his beady, judgmental eyes.

“Oh shut up,” he told the bear, grabbing him and turning him around.

 

* * *

 

“You’re fucking adorable! Oh my God look at our baby boy, Briseis. All grown up and going to the Prom!  I’m so proud! Give your old man a hug!” Odysseus spread his arms wide, pretending to look like a proud father.

“Look at the camera, baby! Look at the camera!” Briseis held up her camera phone, a huge teasing grin on her face.

“Oh, fuck both of you,” Patroclus said, feigning annoyance. “Take the picture already, Briseis.”

They were in Patroclus’ old room back in their home town. Patroclus had been surprised when Briseis and Odysseus had seemed very eager to accompany him ‘to see him off’. Briseis, he somewhat understood because she had family here, and the Prom was conveniently scheduled on a Saturday with Monday being a holiday. Odysseus’ sole purpose for being there seemed to be to tease Patroclus and take lots of pictures for blackmail. It’s not like he had anywhere to be - Penelope was on a vacation somewhere with their son Telemachus. He might as well go and piss off Patroclus.

Briseis’ took the picture. She frowned down at her phone.

“Oh, come on, Patroclus! Pose a little! You look like you’re going to a funeral!” She showed it to Odysseus.

“Yeah, make one of those model pouty faces for your boyfriend! He’s going to make this his phone wallpaper or something and fap to it. Make it count!”

“Odysseus!” he shoved him.

“I’m serious! Do it like this!” Odysseus made an exaggerated head wiggle and a model pose a-la Zoolander’s Blue Steel.

“Weak, Odysseus! You do it like this!” Briseis tossed her hair aside and did the same movement. She pouted her full lips and her eyes were sultry as she stared on a spot on the wall.

Odysseus and Patroclus’ mouths fell open a little.  They both stared. Patroclus snapped out of it first, closing his. He pushed Odysseus’ chin up.

Odysseus shook his head. “Yeah, that. You should definitely do that, Patroclus.” He cleared his throat.

“Go on, Patroclus! I’m posting this photo on Facebook so Iphis can see what she missed out on when she cheated on you, that bitch!” Briseis sounded angrier than she should’ve been for something that had happened eight years ago.

Patroclus didn’t do the model pose, but he did smile for the camera. Seemingly satisfied with this, Briseis tapped on her phone a few times and hit the upload button.

They did a few selfies after that with Odysseus and Briseis pretending to cry and hug Patroclus.

The doorbell rang. “Patroclus!” his mother called, “Your date is here.”

Odysseus made an exaggerated high-pitched scream. He ran downstairs.

“Alright, Pat,” Briseis put both hands on his shoulders and looked at him in mock seriousness. She looked like she was going to give him a pep-talk before he went on stage for a spelling bee. “This is your ‘She’s All That’ moment! Show Freddie Prinze  Jr. and all of his jock friends that you’re the prettiest boy at the ball!” She fixed his hair, straightened his bowtie and patted down his lapels. She patted him on the chest again, letting him know he was good to go.

“Thanks, Briseis,” he said honestly, and kissed her on the cheek. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Sat down beside me in English class and became my project partner,” she smiled. “Give me a minute to get down and prepare my camera before you walk down all sexily. I want to see the looks on both of your faces.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed downstairs.

Patroclus exhaled slowly through his mouth and fixed his cufflinks. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous. He was going to a high school prom where Achilles had bragged to all of his friends about his many _supposed_ good qualities. He really didn’t care what anyone else thought about him, it was Achilles he was worried about. He didn’t want him to get teased or receive any hate on account of him.

He suddenly remembered Phoinix and how he had grudgingly given him up after he had been made fun of at school.

He shook the memory out of his head and left his room with his head held high.

 

* * *

 

Achilles was sitting down on one of the couches, holding a little plastic container with a boutonnière inside. He drummed his fingers impatiently on the couch arm, his green plastic ring ever-present on his right ring finger. A similar boutonnière was on his suit.

Briseis and Odysseus were sitting on the couch with their chins resting on their palms and their elbows on their knees. They were staring mock-dreamily at Achilles, with huge knowing grins on their faces.  

Achilles forced a closed-mouthed smile that didn’t reach his eyes and nodded a bit in acknowledgement. This made them laugh and grin even more.

“He is so dreamy, isn’t he Briseis?” Odysseus said with a sigh. “Like a Disney Prince!”

“So handsome! So debonair!” Briseis agreed.

Achilles nodded with pursed lips and looked up the stairs as if willing Patroclus to appear and save him from his friends.

They could hear footsteps descending the stairs.

“Oh my Gooooood…” Odysseus shrieked exaggeratedly. “The camera, dear! The cameraaaaa!”

Briseis unlocked her phone and pressed record. Odysseus took out his own camera phone to take pictures.

Achilles stood up quickly and fixed his hair, letting out a shaky nervous breath.

There was a look of awe on Achilles’ face when Patroclus descended the stairs; his eyes grew wide and his mouth parted a little bit. Patroclus did look handsome in his suit and he had even styled his hair, which he never did under normal circumstances.

Patroclus smiled at him when he reached the ground floor and approached Achilles who was gaping at him. “You look very handsome today, Achilles.” He put his fingers in his curls and brushed them up a bit. 

Achilles stared at him. His mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t find the words.

Patroclus smiled at him fondly and looked down at what Achilles held in his hand. “Is that for me?”

That snapped Achilles out of his daze. “Yeah, here I’ll put it on you,” he opened the plastic case clumsily. His fingers were shaking.

“The drive was worth it, Briseis,” Odysseus whispered with a grin.

“Shhh!” Briseis hushed him.

Achilles leaned down and fixed it to his lapel, Patroclus watching his fingers as he put it on. Achilles was fully concentrated on the task at hand, his fingers fumbling with the buttonhole.  Achilles looked up when he was done and saw Patroclus looking down at him with a fond expression. Patroclus brushed his curls with his fingers again.

“Little Hurricane,” he whispered as if Briseis and Odysseus weren’t there. “My Little Hurricane,” he kissed him on the forehead. Achilles blushed.

“Tell me you took a picture of that Odysseus, tell meeee!” Briseis was squealing and her camera shook.

“Stop it, assholes, you’re making Achilles self-conscious,” Patroclus turned to them.

“Oh, _we’re_ making Achilles self-conscious,” Odysseus said in disbelief. “It’s really us that’s making him all google-y eyed.”

They took a lot of pictures after that. They made Achilles and Patroclus stand together and pose and took some with Briseis and Odysseus in the picture.

“Have a good night, kiddo.” Odysseus shook Achilles’ hand when it was time for them to leave. When he had retrieved his hand from Odysseus’ vice grip, Achilles saw that there was a strawberry-flavored condom in his palm.

Patroclus glared at Odysseus. He laughed and patted him on the back. “Hey man, you can’t be too safe.”

Achilles coughed and rubbed at his nose. He casually slipped the condom into his pant pocket.

“We won’t be here when you come back,” Briseis said with a final hug and kiss to both Achilles and Patroclus. “Just in case…” she looked at Patroclus and winked.

Patroclus blushed. “Gods, my _mother_ is in the other room. Please stop!”

Odysseus and Briseis laughed and high-fived each other.

Achilles offered his elbow when they finally turned to leave.

“Ready?” he asked beaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have brought dishonor upon my cow for writing horrible smut. 
> 
> Thank You SO SO MUCH to my amazing beta [soisserieuxgrantaire](http://www.soisserieuxgrantaire.tumblr.com). I would just like to stop and appreciate the lack of word count changes these past few chapters. #Blessed
> 
> Also here's that [ She's All That ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=te03Ox_R_hg) scene Briseis was talking about. :))
> 
> I've uploaded the [ FIC PLAYLIST! ](https://8tracks.com/tranquilmatches/in-ten-years-time) The latter songs are kinda spoilery for what happens next but whatevs. Listen at your own risk. Might add some more songs later. :D Tracklist is [ here. ](http://tranquilmatches.tumblr.com/post/111250084434/fic-playlist-for-my-fic-in-ten-yearstime-d)
> 
> I would also like to apologize for Odysseus. I don't know what I'm doing most of the time tbh. 
> 
> Have a great day everyone! :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patroclus realizes something.
> 
> or 
> 
> Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track for this chapter: [ I Saw Her Standing There by the Beatles ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oroSpLjkCvoI) which was just recently added on the playlist.
> 
> Also Dancing Queen by Abba. Duhh. :)))

“Can I just…” Achilles leaned over from the driver’s seat and kissed Patroclus slowly before pulling away. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since you came down the stairs,” he grinned sheepishly.

Patroclus grabbed the back of his head and kissed him fiercely, messing up Achilles’ hair in the process. When Patroclus finally pulled back, Achilles’ lips were a little red. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments before they fluttered open.

“Same,” Patroclus grinned. “Here, let me fix your hair.”

 

* * *

 

They were in line to register outside the school’s gym. Achilles was leaning down on the table writing their names on the guest list when they heard a familiar, loud, booming voice behind them.

“Patroclus Menoitiades!” They both turned.

“Ajax Telamonius!” Patroclus grinned and offered his hand to the larger man, who grasped it firmly and pulled him into a hug, lifting Patroclus up and spinning him around.

“You two know each other?!” Achilles looked from Ajax to Patroclus, a look of amazement in his eyes.

“We went to high school together, Hurricane,” Patroclus said, still grinning after Ajax had set him down.

“Is Patroclus your date, Pelides? Well you’re very lucky then, because you are dating _royalty.”_

“Ajaaax,” Patroclus said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Achilles’ ears seemed to perk upon hearing this new tidbit of information about Patroclus.

“Royalty, sir?”

“Patroclus here was Prom _Prince_ ,” he clapped him on the back for emphasis. “Would’ve been Prom King for Senior Year too, if the crown wasn’t wrongfully stolen from him by that rotten Clysonymus and his father’s _generous_ donation. The votes were rigged!”

“Really?” Patroclus said. “We’re still not over that? And that was just a rumor, Ajax.”

“You were Prom Prince?!” Achilles beamed, “ _I_ was Prom Prince!”

 _“Zero_ people are surprised by this,” Antilochus arrived fashionably late, dressed impeccably from head to toe. The girl he was with was gorgeous even compared to both Antilochus and Achilles, although her outfit was relatively simple compared to that of her date’s. They seemed equally bored of each other though. They weren’t even holding hands.

“Hello Patroclus, good to see you again.” Antilochus didn’t look like he was happy to see him again, but then Achilles had warned him of his lack of facial expressions.

“Antilochus,” Patroclus nodded.

“This is Helen,” Antilochus gestured to his date. “Family friend, I went with her to her prom as well.”

Patroclus’ gentlemanly instincts kicked in, and he took Helen’s hand in his and kissed it. “Pleasure to meet you, young lady. My name is Patroclus.”

Helen seemed charmed by this and blushed. Achilles frowned and stepped forward, shouldering past Patroclus and offering his hand.

“Achilles,” he said a little too forcefully. “Patroclus’ _boyfriend._ ”

“Achilles,  _heel_ , ” Antilochus frowned.

“Achilles…” Patroclus warned.

“…pleased to meet you.” He added, relaxing his posture and smiling.

 

* * *

 

When they started filing into the gym, Ajax grabbed Patroclus’ arm, holding him back. Achilles looked back at him, concerned.

“I’ll follow you inside Hurricane,” Patroclus said with a reassuring smile.  “We’ll just catch up a bit.”

Achilles nodded hesitantly and walked inside.

“You do know what you’re doing, right Patroclus?” Ajax said in concern. “Pelides is a good kid, I don’t want to see him hurt. I don’t want to have to find out from anyone that you’ve been taking _advantage_ of him.”

This was as much of a threat as he was ever going to get from anyone and he was glad that it was coming from Ajax, at least. He was a bit surprised that no one, not even Briseis, had tried to stop him from dating a teenager.

“I’ve been taking care of Achilles since I was twelve, Ajax,” he said. “There were a few years in between when we didn’t see each other, but I still love the boy regardless of any romantic feelings I may have for him. I’m the last person who would want to take advantage of him. I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t sure my intentions were pure. I’ve had six months to mull this over, Ajax.”

Ajax searched his eyes trying to find the sincerity in them and Patroclus looked back without batting an eyelash. Ajax relaxed his grip and clapped him on the back.

“Go in there and have fun! Call me before you leave for Doctorsville, let’s catch up! Is Briseis home too? Tell her to come! Beer’s on me!”

 

* * *

 

Achilles beamed when Patroclus entered the gym and didn’t even try to hide the fact that he had been watching the doors. He was standing by the wall as his peers danced along to the music. Antilochus sat on a chair with his chin on his palm looking bored. Helen was already dancing with some other guy, but Antilochus didn’t seem to mind.

“You don’t seem very disappointed that your date is flirting with that guy over there,” Patroclus said after he was introduced to Achilles’ friends. He took Achilles’ hand in his and intertwined their fingers, raising his hand to his lips and kissing the younger boy’s knuckles.  Achilles looked down and grinned.

Antilochus looked uninterestedly at Helen and shrugged. “Our parents are trying to set us up, so we have to sort of pretend date. I think we’re mutually unattracted to one another. Menelaus looks like he’s going to get somewhere tonight, though. Gods, I hope they remember that she has a curfew. I have to take her home by twelve.”

Achilles’ eyes caught something by the doorway, and he quickly hid behind Patroclus.

“Achilles, what’s wrong with you?” Patroclus said, looking confused.

“Shhh. Hide me. I’m really not in the mood to get yelled at.”

Antilochus looked at the doorway and sighed. “Ahhh, the Missus.”

A very beautiful petite girl stalked fiercely towards them followed by a boy.

“Achilles,” the girl said curtly. Achilles cursed silently, leaning his head between Patroclus’ shoulder blades. He let out a sigh before stepping away from Patroclus.

“Deidameia! Hi! You look lovely!” he smiled. “And you’re dating, uhhh… this guy now! That’s great! It really is. You guys are perfect for each other. How’s your dad?”

Deidameia eyed Patroclus critically from head to toe, ignoring whatever Achilles said.

“Really, Achilles?” she smirked and left without another word.  Achilles’ eyes hardened as he watched her walk away, before looking back at Patroclus apologetically.

“I’m sorry about that, Pat,” he squeezed his hand. “She’s just jealous. Don’t pay any attention to her?”

Patroclus leaned up and pecked him on the lips, smiling reassuringly at him. “Don’t worry about it, Hurricane.”

No one said anything about Patroclus again after that. In fact, all of Achilles’ friends accepted him warmly. They seemed genuinely happy that Achilles was happy, and didn’t care that Achilles may have exaggerated a bit (although Patroclus was sure that Achilles didn’t think he was exaggerating - he had in fact put Patroclus on a very high pedestal, and he needed to fix that soon).

Pretty soon Achilles dragged Patroclus out to the dancefloor. He held both of his hands, walking backwards and grinning as he led him forward. It was a slow song and most of the crowd had already dispersed. Achilles put Patroclus’ hands on his waist and wrapped his arms around Patroclus’ neck. Achilles pulled him closer, crinkled his nose and rubbed it against Patroclus’. Patroclus smiled and did the same. He wrapped his arms more firmly around Achilles and pulled him closer.

When Achilles was a toddler, his mother used to give him ‘Eskimo Kisses’. Achilles would giggle and laugh hysterically once Thetis raised his shirt and blew against his stomach, making funny noises. When Achilles was five, he taught it to Patroclus. He would stand on tiptoes and lean up with his palms resting on Patroclus’ chest for balance as Patroclus knelt. They would rub their crinkled noses together and giggle.

This time though, Achilles didn’t stop with nose-rubbing and leaned down to kiss Patroclus quickly.

“I just kissed a prince,” Achilles teased with a grin.

Patroclus laughed and kissed him, their noses never not touching. They swayed slowly to the music.

Patroclus forgot that there were other people around them. He forgot that they were in a prom and surrounded by Achilles’ peers. There were only two of them in the room and Achilles had commanded his full attention. Achilles was glowing with happiness and Patroclus was sure he probably looked the same. Patroclus felt something different for Achilles, something stronger than he had ever felt before for anyone. He was a bit frightened at its intensity, and didn’t want to identify the feeling just yet. He stopped thinking and enjoyed the moment.

The music stopped and the hosts announced that they would be crowning the Prom King and Queen soon. Achilles loosened his hold on Patroclus and looked to the stage at the person speaking. Patroclus looked at Achilles. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. How had he not noticed how _magnificent_ Achilles was before? Sure he knew he was amazing _objectively,_ like how someone who had never experienced snow knew it was cold but had never felt it. This was beyond looks though, he knew, because he had been turned on by Achilles before and it had never felt like this. Patroclus felt like he had been looking at the sun all his life but had just recently felt its warmth.

Achilles looked back at him with a grin. “Will you be my King if I win, Pat?”

Achilles. His perfect little boy, Achilles. Achilles, who could have had anyone, but had chosen him. Achilles, who had waited ten years for him and agreed to take him back without a second thought even if he had lied to him and led him on for so long. Achilles, who had fought for him both literally and figuratively. Achilles, who had loved him since he was seven and had never stopped.

His heart felt like it was going to explode. He swallowed. He leaned up and whispered into Achilles’ ear “How about I be your husband for the night instead?” What was he saying? This was crazy. What the hell was he saying?

Achilles’ eyes grew wide and he tightened his hold on Patroclus. His eyes were blown dark with lust. He looked into Patroclus’ eyes, checking for any humor in them, that maybe he was joking.

“You’re serious," Achilles said, not daring to believe it. He swallowed. “But I’m still…” Achilles hesitated. He wanted this, sure, but he didn’t think he could take it if he believed him now and he suddenly took it back after remembering his age. “Please don’t promise me anything that you don’t plan on doing, Pat. I won’t be able to take it.”

Patroclus whispered against his ear. “We finish the dance after you get crowned, because let’s be real, you _are going to win_ and people _are going to notice_ if you leave. Then we get into your car and you take me wherever you want. I won’t fuck you though, I’m saving that for your birthday.”

Achilles was as still as a statue, letting his words sink in. The emcee spoke again and snapped him out of his thoughts. They were going to crown the Prince and Princess. Patroclus pulled Achilles back to where his friends were. Antilochus was still sitting in his chair, looking bored. Achilles looked dazed.

Antilochus caught sight of his friend and sat up straighter. He glared at Patroclus. “What did you do to him?”

“Antilochus, don’t… it was… it’s a good thing okay?” He looked shyly at Patroclus. “Stand down, soldier.”

Antilochus rested his chin on his palm, his eyes going lifeless again.  “Sorry about that Patroclus,” he said.

After the crowning of the prom prince and princess, the emcee announced “the moment everyone had been waiting for.”

“Oh, just call Achilles on stage already!” Someone yelled. Achilles laughed good-naturedly. 

“Hey, you don’t know that Automedon,” the emcee said. "It could be anyone. It could be that handsome date Achilles brought with him, look at how good-looking he is. Who cares that he doesn’t even go here?”

“Hands-off, Diomedes,” Achilles shouted jokingly.

Diomedes raised his palms. “Wouldn’t dream of taking anything from you, Achilles,” he said. “You’d probably stop playing varsity and _then_ what would happen to the Achaeans? Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, dim the lights, drumroll please…and the Prom King is…” Diomedes paused for effect “—well I for one am surprised, who would have thought— Achilles Pelides.”

Achilles made a ‘well-of-course’ expression and gesture and kissed Patroclus on the lips before dashing up stage. The crown was placed precariously on his curls and a sash proclaiming him ‘Prom King’ was draped over his form. He looked at the crowd and grinned at Patroclus.

“… and now for the title that has at least _some_ measure of suspense, the Prom Queen.” Diomedes opened the card. Achilles smiled at the girls in the crowd and looked down, waiting for the person that he was going to dance with.

Diomedes sniggered when he saw what was written on the card. “Perfect. Perfect Prom Queen is perfect,” he said into the mic. “In my two years of emcee-ing this prom I have yet to have read a more beautiful name on this card.”

“Just say it already!” Automedon shouted again.

“Alright, relax, Warhorse. And the loveliest and prettiest Prom Queen to be ever crowned in the history of this school ever is… Antilochus Nestorides.”

Achilles head snapped up and his face was an expression of pure joy and excitement for his friend. His mouth was agape and he shouted in delight. 

The crowd erupted in applause, with the boys shouting and hooting excitedly. 

Antilochus looked up. “I can’t say I’m surprised,” he muttered. He looked like someone had just made a casual comment about the weather.  He stood up and sashayed up the stage, Achilles tackling him once he was within leaping distance. Luckily, Antilochus was stronger than he looked and used to Achilles’ aggressive affections, and he stood steady with his armful of Achilles. Achilles then proceeded to try and kiss him, Antilochus put his hand directly on Achilles’ face smushing it as he pushed him away.

“Uggghhh,” Antilochus groaned.

They crowned Antilochus and put a sash on him and gave him a bouquet of red roses. Achilles put his arm around him with a big wide grin on his face. People were taking pictures on their phones and laughing.

“Does this mean I have to dance with Achilles?” Antilochus whined. “I don’t want to dance with Achilles.”

Patroclus walked up front to the stage and took lots of pictures, laughing and smiling at the two friends. Antilochus even managed a small smile after Achilles had successfully smooched him on the cheek.

The slow dance with the Prom Royalty was fun mainly because Achilles held Antilochus’ hands like a child would hold his friends’, swinging them up and down and making stiff movements from side to side. Antilochus was even smirking and laughing when Achilles spun him around and dipped him low.

When the dance was over and the music changed to a more upbeat song, Achilles dance-approached Patroclus, shaking his hips and biting his lip mock-seductively, his eyes teasing.

Patroclus’ phone vibrated in his hand with a message from Briseis.

_How goes the prom, pat?_

_I think im in love with him, briseis_

He pocketed his phone when Achilles was close, and Achilles pecked him on the lips before pulling him to the dancefloor.

“Husband for the night, yeah?” Achilles whispered against his lips as he danced sexily against Patroclus like they were the only ones in the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was pointed out to me by my lovely beta (thank you sooo muuch) [soisserieuxgrantaire](http://www.soisserieuxgrantaire.tumblr.com) that some explaining might be necessary for the mechanics of Prom Royalty so here it goes: the Prom King and Queen are nominated from the Senior students while the Prom Prince and Princess are nominated from the Juniors. It's usually decided by vote before the actual Prom. I asked my friend who went to an all-boys school and he said that voting for the Prom Princess/Queen was usually done in real time while the Prom took place 'cause that's the first time the guys saw the girl ever. IDK.
> 
> Eskimo Kisses was inspired by [this picture.](http://www.123inspiration.com/mom-sews-adorable-disney-costumes-for-her-daughters-trips-to-disney-world/mom-sews-disney-costumes-for-her-daughter-11/) It's just. Ahwww. 
> 
> I made an [Antilochus/Achilles friendship backstory! ](http://tranquilmatches.tumblr.com/post/111947681234/fic-doodles-and-character-backgrounds-antilochus) Now with a doodle! Note that I do not _draw_ , I _doodle_ meaning I'm not very good at it but I do it anyway 'cause it's _fun._
> 
> Have a great day everybody mwah!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times.
> 
> or
> 
> Sexy times.

They bowed out of the prom at around midnight. Achilles was still on a high when he climbed into his car, his sash still on and his crown in his hand. They had danced the whole night away, and while both of them had been itching to get out of the party, it didn’t take much effort to enjoy the dance.

Patroclus got into the passenger’s seat, cheeks flushed and hair wild from a night of dancing, with sweat still gleaming on his forehead. Achilles thought he looked utterly delectable. He put his crown on top of Patroclus’ head and kissed him passionately before pulling back.

“Being my husband makes you my king, obviously,” he grinned.

“Nahh, I’m just your humble knight husband,” Patroclus said, taking off the crown and putting it back on Achilles’ head. “I do as you please, your highness.”

The effect his words had on Achilles was immediate and apparent. Achilles' eyes were dark with lust,  his pupils blown wide, and he was looking down at Patroclus’ lips with obvious desire. He leaned in and kissed him fiercely, biting his lower lip a little. Achilles never stopped kissing him even as he rose from his seat and straddled Patroclus, raising the lever and pushing down the passenger’s seat in order to accommodate him. He started unbuttoning Patroclus’ shirt, kissing each new inch of bared skin.

“You want to do this here?” Patroclus' voice was high as he tried yet again to control his reactions.

“I can do this anywhere,” Achilles responded, slightly out of breath. “I would’ve had you on the dancefloor if you’d have let me, and if you wouldn’t have gone to jail."

Patroclus pushed him back. “I don’t want our first time to be in a car in your school’s parking lot. Besides, I think the car next to us is doing the exact same thing,”

Achilles let out a frustrated groan and leaned his head on Patroclus’ shoulder. “Why do you keep doing this to me, Pat? Why do you torture me?”

“Just drive Achilles,” he said and Achilles got off him and did as he was told.

 

* * *

 

 

After much deliberation on where to go, they had decided to go back to Achilles’ place although Patroclus had hesitated at first and insisted that they go back to his. _Business trip_ , Achilles had said when Patroclus had asked about Peleus, and _always knocks first,_ when he had asked about Antigone.

“Are you sure? Are you completely sure that this is okay and they wouldn’t find out?” The only thing worse than having sex with a fucking under-aged teenager was having sex with said fucking under-aged teenager in his parents’ house where said parents still lived.

“Yes and even if they did find out it would be okay. I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks, don’t worry about it,” he said, taking his keys out of the ignition. “And you vetoed my earlier plan of doing it in the public pool.”

“Because there would be _zero_ chances of us being found, right?” Patroclus rolled his eyes. “And what about your walls, are they… are they thick?”

Achilles blushed. He rubbed his nose. “Yeah, uhm. They are.”

Patroclus grabbed Achilles by his lapels and kissed him gently. “Are you ready?”

Achilles didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Patroclus sat on the bed, untying his shoelaces. He wanted this to be special for Achilles. He didn’t know if Achilles wanted him to take his clothes off himself, or if Achilles wanted to do it for him, so he just took off his shoes instead. Shoes wouldn’t be that sexy to take off. Socks wouldn’t be particularly sexy either so he pulled those off as well.

Achilles had his back turned and was fiddling with his music player.  He pressed play. The intro to Katy Perry’s Teenage Dream played in the background.

Patroclus’ eyes were either going to roll out of their sockets, or he was going to die laughing. He didn’t know which one. He was going to cry. Oh God. _Oh God._

He was lying on the bed clutching his stomach, unable to stop laughing. He hoped he wasn’t offending Achilles. This was something a younger, more naïve Achilles would’ve done. He was laughing and feeling incredibly fond of the boy at the same time.

Achilles stood in front of him, taking off his coat. He was looking at Patroclus like he was going to devour him. He completely ignored the fact that Patroclus was doubled over with laughter.

“I’m so—I’m sorry,Hurricane,” he said, in between peals of laughter. “Katy Perry, Zeus almi—"

Achilles grabbed Patroclus by the lapels of his coat and pulled him up, kissing him fiercely. Patroclus melted into the kiss immediately and put his hands on Achilles' chest, rubbing his hands against his chest. He was finally getting into it, until the final chorus of the song played in the background, and Katy Perry shouted  “yoooooouuuu…”  and Patroclus lost it again. He laughed into the kiss and pulled away. He leaned his head against Achilles’ torso, still clutching his lapels and sniggering into his chest.

“Do you want me to turn the music off?” Achilles asked, sounding annoyed.

“Yes, yes please,” he was still sniggering.

Achilles turned off the music and would've thrown the player to the floor if Patroclus hadn’t held his wrist.

“That looks expensive, Babe,” he said in a low, provocative voice, attempting to appease Achilles, who looked a little bit frustrated. He rubbed his thumb against his wrist. “Why don’t you just put that down and help me take off my shirt? It’s a bit of a tight fit.”

Achilles looked like he had forgotten that he was even holding the darn thing. Patroclus was afraid he might drop it, so he leaned up and kissed Achilles, while slowly easing the music player out of his hand. Achilles gradually let go and gently cradled Patroclus’ face, rubbing his thumbs against his cheekbones.

Patroclus casually put the music player down on the table behind him and eased out of his jacket,  Achilles helping by eagerly pushing it back. Patroclus started untying Achilles’ bowtie and unbuttoning the front of his shirt. He kissed his cheek and chin and attacked his neck. He didn’t need to be careful anymore. Their goal was finally the same.

Achilles held onto his shoulders like Patroclus would stop if he let go. This was the first time that Patroclus was being aggressive, truly aggressive and not merely reciprocating. Achilles was a natural, but Patroclus had experience and he knew how bodies worked. He was going to be a doctor, he should know what he was doing. He touched him more for Achilles’ benefit than for himself.

Patroclus pushed him down onto the bed and Achilles allowed himself to fall. He stared up at him with wide green eyes, his shirt half-open, and his chest peeking out of the V of his shirt. Patroclus was taking the lead. Patroclus was bossing him around. No one else had done this to him before and he’d kill them if they tried. Achilles had never been more turned on in his life.

Patroclus took off his bowtie with a slight wiggle of his neck, and removed his cufflinks. He started unbuttoning his shirt. There was a sexy confidence in the way he took it off — there was no nonsense, no teasing, just the quick work of his fingers and a look that _dared_ the observer to look away. Achilles was mesmerized. 

Patroclus slid his shirt off and straddled Achilles on the bed. He kissed him ferociously running his hands over his hair before sliding down to his chest. Achilles reciprocated running his hands over his hair. Achilles let his hands wander downward hesitating when he reached the small of Patroclus’ back. Pattroclus reached back and pulled his hands downward and Achilles eyes grew wide. He grabbed eagerly at Patroclus’ ass. Patroclus moaned appreciatively. Emboldened by this, Achilles fondled it a bit more and then started unbuckling Patroclus’ belt. Patroclus held his hands.

Patroclus pulled back from the kiss and Achilles followed his movement but Patroclus managed to successfully pull away. Achilles groaned in frustration. Patroclus leaned up and whispered in his ear, he was slightly out of breath. “Remember when I said you had to be eighteen before you could take off my pants? That’s still true, you still have to be eighteen to take off my pants.”

Achilles sat up straighter, looking hurt and a bit betrayed. “But you said…” 

He pushed him back down, not waiting for Achilles to finish his sentence.  He kissed him hard, pressed his clothed cock against Achilles’, and _rocked his hips._ Achilles' eyes shot open and he moaned into the kiss. Patroclus didn’t stop kissing him, didn’t stop rubbing his cock against Achilles’. He increased his pace, deep, throaty moans escaping his lips as the glorious friction increased. Achilles pulled back from the kiss, utterly overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Gonna make you come in your pants,” Patroclus said. Achilles was going to faint. 

Patroclus didn’t stop his attack and continued placing biting kisses down Achilles' neck. Achilles opened his mouth but no sound came out. He blinked rapidly trying to control his reactions. Patroclus slithered his hands underneath Achilles’ shirt and grazed his nipples.

Achilles arched his head back and cried out. This was it. He was going to die. He was going to die and he was going to die happy. Surely no one could survive this?

Patroclus slipped one hand out of Achilles’ shirt and continued unbuttoning it. He let it fall open and started kissing the span of his chest. He stopped at Achilles’ nipple and raised his eyes to meet Achilles'. He kept eye contact as he pecked his nipple gently, slowing down his rutting and taking Achilles’ nipple between his lips, sucking it lightly. The look in Patroclus’ eyes and all the things he was doing to him were just too much. Achilles grabbed Patroclus’ head and pushed down as he cried out. He could feel the warmth in his underwear and he was panting hard.

When Patroclus realized that Achilles had come he slowed to a stop and looked up. He smiled at Achilles. Patroclus’ hair was plastered on his forehead with sweat, his cheeks were flushed and he looked tired but happy, despite not having come yet. He kissed Achilles softly before attempting to roll away. Achilles stopped him.

“But what about you?” Achilles asked, more than a little bit concerned.

“I’m fine, Hurricane, I’ll take care of it myself. Don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours,” he pecked his lips and moved to roll away again.

“C-can’t I?” Achilles asked shyly. “I won’t— I won’t take off your pants.” He was blushing really hard.

“But these are my only clothes, Hurricane,” Patroclus explained. “You’re not going to let me go home with come on my pants are you?”

Achilles just looked at him. He probably would though. He probably would and think of it as a badge of honor. _Look, I made Patroclus come, look!_

But Patroclus wouldn’t want to hear that, so he offered to lend him his clothes instead. 

“You can wear my clothes!” He piped up. “And you can sleep over again! I think it would be better if you came in a pair of my lounge pants. Here, I’ll get them for you.”

Patroclus had a bad feeling about this. He was not about to come in Achilles’ sweatpants, who knew what he was going to do with them afterwards. Patroclus stopped him from getting up by catching his wrist. He let out a defeated sigh, closing his eyes to mentally prepare himself for what was coming, and placed Achilles’ hand on his cock.

Patroclus let out a gasp when Achilles’ hand first made contact. He was not expecting that. He was not expecting that at all. He started rutting against it.

Achilles mouth parted and his eyes widened. He looked down at his hand as if he didn’t believe that it was connected to his body. As if he couldn’t believe what was happening. Was Patroclus using his hand to get off?! He let his fingers close a little bit trying to feel Patroclus’ shape and size through his pants. He swallowed.

He was thanking every god he could remember.

Patroclus pulled Achilles' hand up and down against his cock, burying his face in Achilles' neck and inhaling deeply.

“Ahh-Ahh-Achi-“

Achilles was too stunned to do anything but allow his hand to be used and watch as Patroclus rubbed himself against him, making soft grunting noises. He stared and stared and stared.  Patroclus eventually gave out a soft cry, his lips brushing slightly against Achilles' neck as he came.

“Ahh-Achilles,” he stiffened before relaxing against Achilles, panting hard.

Achilles felt the warmth on his hand. What he wouldn’t give to be able to feel that wetness directly. 

Patroclus caught his breath and swallowed before pressing a gentle kiss to Achilles’ chin. He pulled away sweaty and satiated.

“Hmmm, that was so good,” he purred sincerely, hoping he was stroking Achilles’ ego regarding his sexual prowess. He kissed him lazily before pulling back.

“Now, what was that you were saying about sweatpants?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The track for this chapter is obviously Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. 
> 
> _"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."_
> 
> Yep. Frottage basically, amirite?
> 
> I honestly appreciate everyone who reads my fic. You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for reading! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Have a great day everyone! :D 
> 
> Once again special thanks to my awesome beta [ soisserieuxgrantaire. ](http://www.soisserieuxgrantaire.tumblr.com) You should say hi to her, she's awesome.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what if he had read it wrong? What if he wasn’t Him? Oh Gods. Oh Gods.
> 
> or 
> 
> He loves you yeah, yeah, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Track for this chapter[ She Loves You by The Beatles ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8VyeqLVoPg) :D

Achilles woke up with a groan. He always woke up before Patroclus for some reason. They were tangled up in each other, this time with Patroclus resting his head on Achilles’ chest, fast asleep.

He smiled sleepily and kissed the top of his head through his hair. This was the best morning ever. He had just had sex (it counted as sex, it counted gods dammit. He would fight anyone who said otherwise. Fuck you, Clinton), and now he got to snuggle up to his boyfriend for the rest of the day.

Patroclus’ phone started ringing and Achilles had woken up enough times with him to know that it was just his alarm. Patroclus snuggled closer to him, mumbling something about catheters. Achilles smiled fondly at him and kissed his forehead. Poor baby, he must not get enough sleep on a normal week. He reached up and got Patroclus’ phone on his desk and swiped the alarm off.

He was surprised at the number of unopened text messages on Patroclus’ homescreen, all of which were from Briseis.

**Briseis (11:03pm):**

OH MY GOD YOU’RE HAVING SEX AREN’T YOU.

**Briseis (10:43 pm):**

ARE YOU HAVING SEX?! WHY ARNET YOU ANSREING

**Briseis (10:32 pm) :**

ANSWER ME PPATROCLUS YOU CANT LEAVE ME HANGING AFTER THAT

**Briseis (10:18 pm):**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH HIM?!

Achilles’ heart skipped a beat. He read the message again and again. He swallowed. Patroclus stirred. Achilles quickly put the phone back on his desk and tried to look as casual as possible.

Patroclus’ eyes fluttered awake and he smiled softly when he realized where he was. He nuzzled sleepily against Achilles’ chest.

“G’morning Hurricane,” he mumbled sleepily before relaxing again, intending to go back to sleep

“Good—good morning,” he stuttered.

Patroclus noticed his nervousness and looked up. “Are you alright, Achilles? You don’t—“ Patroclus hesitated, “you don’t regret it, do you?” he looked worried and a bit guilty.

“I-no, of course not!” he said, like he thought it was the most absurd thing to ask. Achilles’ face softened, “Best night of my life,” he said sincerely.

Patroclus looked visibly relieved and leaned up to give him a quick kiss before settling back down to lie on his chest again.

“I was thinking we could go somewhere again today. I hope you don’t mind if I spend the night with Ajax and Briseis? We can see each other again tomorrow before we leave.”

Achilles was half-listening to what Patroclus was saying and half-thinking about what he had just read. He loved him?  But what did he _mean_ he loved him? And was he entirely sure that _he_ was _him_? Him could mean a lot of people. Love was a pretty general term too. He could love him _as a friend_.  But then Briseis had added the word “in” before the word love, which said a lot. He loved Antilochus but he wasn’t IN love with Antilochus.

But what if he had read it wrong? What if _he_ wasn’t _Him?_ Oh Gods. Oh _Gods._

“Are you listening to me Achilles?” Patroclus sat up again worriedly. “What’s gotten into you?

Achilles let instinct take over and grabbed Patroclus’ face. He kissed him passionately before pulling back.

“Okay, let’s go. You shower first.  Borrow some of my clothes?”

“What? Right now? Don’t you want to snuggle up first,” Patroclus leaned up to kiss him again. Achilles pulled away after just a few seconds.

“I just want to get the most out of the day,” Achilles said. “Go on.”

“You’re acting really strange, Hurricane,” Patroclus said, getting up.

“You know where the towels are!” Achilles said.

Patroclus checked his phone. He shook his head fondly, smiled and started tapping on the screen.

What Achilles wouldn’t _give_ to know what he was texting.

Patroclus looked up and Achilles smiled at him, pretending he hadn’t been watching him earlier. Patroclus nodded at him and made a confused face when he turned away from Achilles. He went into the bathroom, leaving his phone on the desk.

Achilles was _not_ going to check Patroclus’ phone. He was a good boyfriend. Good boyfriends don’t go around snooping on their boyfriend’s phones.

Patroclus’ phone buzzed.

One _little_ peek wouldn’t hurt. He wouldn’t even be opening the message, he’ll just look at what was written on the home screen. He reached up to grab it but hesitated at the last moment. He grabbed his phone instead and started frantically texting Antilochus.

**Achilles (9:19 am):**

ANTILOCHUS

ANTILOCHUS ARE YOU AWAKE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY

**Antilochus (9:20 am):**

Somebody lost an eye emergency or he broke up with you emergency?

Either way I’m coming over if you need me

Do I have to bring Dad’s Katana?  


**Achilles (9:21 am):**

NO! NO I JUST HAD SEX ANTILOCHUS IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME

BUT I DIDN’T TEXT YOU BECAUSE OF THAT

I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU, BUT LATER?

**  
Antilochus (9:22 am):**

…

Oh fucking gross. You are gross there’s a mental image now I can’t

I CANT GET IT OUT OF MY HEAD NOW IT’S JUST THERE. YOU HAVING SEX.

**Achilles: (9:23 am)**

Oh don’t pretend you haven’t imagined it before, you little liar. I kno u want dis D. ;)

**Achilles: (9:26 am)**

I’m kidding. Pls reply. Pls.  Don’t ignore me now. 

**Antilochus (9:27 am):**

U.G.H. I have to take a shower now to get the image of your dick out of my head, you disgusting alpha male.

Ok, what’s up?

**Achilles (9:27 am):**

He said he loved me.

**Antilochus(9:28 am):**

…

And this is a problem… why?

What did you say?

Don’t you practically worship the guy?

**Achilles (9:29 am):**

Well he didn’t actually say it. He sort of texted it?

And he didn’t text it to me. He texted it to his best friend.

And I didn’t actually see the message. I just sort of saw her replies?

**Antilochus (9:30 am):**

YOU DID NOT JUST GO THROUGH YOUR BOYFRIEND’S PHONE. THAT’S HELLA CREEPY.

**Achilles(9:30 am):**

It was an ACCIDENT. I was turning off his alarm. He looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms, I didn’t want to wake him up.

**Antilochus (9:31 am):**

Ok, you know what, I don’t even WANT to hear about your post-coital cuddling. So what exactly is the problem? Shouldn’t you be happy? Dream boy loves you.

**Achilles (9:32 am):**

What if it wasn’t me? What if he meant someone else?

**Antilochus (9:32 am):**

…

You’re kidding, right?

**Achilles(9:33 am):**

Oh fuck, hold on, he’s done showering. Text you later.

He put his phone down and looked up. His jaw almost dropped open.

Patroclus stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on his hips. He was drying his hair with another towel, a wide grin on his face.

“You didn’t actually give me any clothes before I got in the shower, Hurricane,” he said. “You seem _so_ distracted at whatever it is that’s on your mind,” he bit his lip playfully. “What could I _possibly_ do to get your attention again?”

Achilles gulped. His phone buzzed in his hand.

Patroclus frowned and pretended to look jealous. “Who’s that you’re texting so early in the morning?” Patroclus started crawling up to him on the bed and Achilles suddenly had a newfound respect for Patrocus’ towel-tying skills because that towel was staying _on_. Patroclus held the hand holding his phone and placed his other hand on Achilles’ cheek. He kissed him slowly, almost lazily.

Patroclus smelled like _his_ soap. He smelled like _his_ shampoo. He smelled like _his._

Something primal and animalistic flared inside of Achilles and for a moment he almost succumbed to it, but then he felt his phone being eased away from him. He held it tighter, afraid that Patroclus would find his messages with Antilochus.

Patroclus seemed to notice that his trick wasn’t working so he kissed him harder, using his tongue this time, and it was absolutely _filthy._ Their lips made soft smacking noises and there were a few hums of pleasure from Patroclus.

Patroclus did most of the work though, as Achilles was concentrating on keeping hold of his phone.

Patroclus’ eyebrows scrunched up. He seemed to be getting frustrated and confused that his tactics weren’t working. He attacked his chin and ran the hand that was on his cheek down Achilles’ chest.

Achilles looked at his ceiling, seriously considering whether the possibility of Patroclus finding out about the serious breach of trust that was him seeing (not looking, there was no intention _to look_ ) his text messages to Briseis was worth another chance of sex with Patroclus.

Patroclus pulled harder at his phone in frustration, any form of subtlety gone. Achilles yanked it back and leaned back from the kiss.

“Are you alright, Hurricane?” Patroclus looked genuinely worried now.

Achilles looked guiltily at him, clutching his phone to his chest. Patroclus was reminded of a younger Achilles who had looked the same way when he knew that he had done something wrong and was trying to hide it.

Patroclus didn’t want him to feel like he had done something wrong or feel bad if he was feeling vulnerable right now. Patroclus felt a little guilty now. Maybe Achilles wasn’t ready yet. How selfish of him to suddenly decide to bed him just because he realized he was in love with him.

“I can—I can leave. It’s alright if you feel a little weird about me right now. We don’t have to do anything together today. I’ll give you some time to yourself.” He stood up, holding the towel to his waist to keep it on.

Achilles watched as Patroclus dressed in front of him. Patroclus turned and wore the sweatpants under his towel before taking his towel off. Achilles turned his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of anything. He didn’t see anything, damnit. He wore one of Achilles’ P.E. shirts. 

He looked at Achilles after he had put his head through the shirt.  “I’m sorry if we rushed into it, Baby. We should have waited longer. Can I kiss you on the forehead before I leave?”

Achilles was suddenly aware of what Patroclus might be thinking and he forgot about the whole snooping through your boyfriend’s text messages incident.

“You can kiss me anywhere, Patroclus! I don’t regret it, I swear. You don’t have to leave.” He bit his lip. “Please?”

Patroclus shook his head. “I think you need some time alone,” he said. “You don’t have to drive me home, I’ll walk.” He kissed him on the forehead “Text me when you’re feeling better.”

Achilles tried to stop him but Patroclus wouldn’t listen. Achilles still held his phone when he walked him out the door and Patroclus left with a wave. He saw Patroclus immediately take out his phone and start texting.

 

* * *

 

**Patroclus (9:18 am):**

Does frottage count as sex?

**Briseis (9:19 am):**

I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO INTO DETAILS! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?!

So you love him, ey.

You love him, then you banged him.

You sly dog, you.

YOU’RE NOT REPLYING AGAIN OH MY GODS STOP HAVING SEX!

**Patroclus (10:02 am):**

I took a shower! Gods! Calm down Briseis. I just left Achilles’ place. He’s acting a bit weird. I feel so guilty. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have known Achilles wasn’t ready yet. Of course he’ll say he was when he really wasn’t. :(

**Briseis (10:03 am):**

:( sorry, patroclus.

Did he say how he was feeling? Did he ask you to leave?

Also did you tell him that you loved him? That might’ve added to the freak out a little bit.

**Patroclus (10:04 am):**

I only told you.

 You think I should have told him?

You think I should tell him? Before we leave?

**Briseis (10:09 am):**

Well, it depends. How much did he freak out?

 

* * *

 

**Antilochus (9:34 am):**

K

**Achilles (10:03 am):**

…

K?

That’s all you said?! K?!?!

DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF THAT K?!?

**Antilochus (10:05 am):**

Zeus, you’re exaggerating. What were you doing? Taking a test?

**Achilles (10:05 am):**

AAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrghhhh!

Ok, fine, ok. It’s cool. Not your fault. It’s just. He left okay? And I think he might think I’m reacting badly to the whole sex thing.

I just want to know what he saiiiiiiiid.

**Antilochus (10:06 am):**

He said he loves you! And you know that can’t be baaaaad. *music note emoji*

You know what he said. You’re just freaking out. Gods know why. I’d half expect you to be happy rn.

He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah.

 

* * *

 

“ _No,_ Patroclus was wrestling champion? Like that was rigged, right? Like WWE rigged?”

“Why is that so hard to believe, Odysseus?” Patroclus said, pretending to look offended. “Yeah, I can throw a guy down and keep him down in more ways than one.”

Briseis put her hands over her ears. “La, la,la, Patroclus’ sexual innuendos, la, la, la.”

“He was!” Ajax confirmed. “Fucking Rennaissance man.”

Odysseus stared at him completely serious. “Fight meee…” he hissed.

Patroclus shook his head with a smile and took another swig of beer.

They were out in a bar somewhere in the middle of the city. They brought along Odysseus to their get together so that he wouldn’t bitch about being left out. They gossiped about old classmates over beer - what they were doing, who they were with, who was married and who had kids. They eventually started reminiscing about their own high school years when they noticed that Odysseus was getting bored by all their talk of people he had never met.

“Everyone thought you two would end up together,” Ajax said, gesturing to Patroclus and Briseis. “Everyone! We were like ‘any second now, any second…’ and it never happened! That’s actually one of the biggest shockers when some of us get together. They’d always ask, are ‘Briseis and Patroclus married yet?’ and someone would say ‘no, but they’re living together’ and they’d get so surprised when I tell them that you two aren’t even _together._ I think some of our more bored classmates have placed bets on when you guys’ll change your relationship status on Facebook.”

“Yeah, not gonna happen,” Briseis said, with a shake of her head and raised palms. “Yelch, he’s like a brother.”

“But like, a hot brother, right?” Patroclus asked. He leaned up to Briseis, “Give me a kiss,” he puckered his lips.

“I just vomited in my mouth a little,” Odysseus said. “This feels too much like incest.”

Briseis put her palm on Patroclus' face and drank her beer.

Patroclus laughed. His phone buzzed with a message from Achilles.

**Achilles (9:45 pm):**

Can I come over? You’re leaving tomorrow, right? :(

I don’t feel weird about you. You don’t have to go all mother hen on me.

Please?

**Patroclus (9:46 pm):**

I’m out with my friends, Hurricane. I’ll come over to your place.

**Achilles (9:47 pm):**

Where are you? Do you have to walk? I’ll come pick you up.

**Patroclus (9:48 pm):**

I’m at The Bar. I don‘t think minors are allowed in. Come get me and we’ll go wherever.

**Achilles (10:10 pm):**

I’m outside.

Briseis grinned from the brim of her mug of beer.

“Going out to meet lover boy?” Briseis teased.

Patroclus just grinned at her and downed his beer in a few large gulps.  “See you guys tomorrow, nice catching up with you, Ajax,” he shook his hand and clapped him on the back. He kissed Briseis’ cheek and patted Odysseus goodbye.

“And that, my friends, is the reason why Patroclus and I are _never_ getting together,” Briseis said, with a grin.

 

* * *

 

Achilles had parked by the sidewalk directly in front of The Bar, and was leaning on his car. It was a chilly night and he had a green jacket on. Patroclus put his hands inside of Achilles’ jacket, rubbing his waist a little before intertwining his fingers. He gave Achilles a quick kiss.

“Fingers feel a bit cold,” he smiled up at him. “Where to, Hurricane?”

 

* * *

 

Making out with Patroclus never got old. Never. It was his favorite past time. He didn’t know how he had ever survived without it.

They were in Patroclus’ room, surrounded by Patroclus’ things, and it was like being a fan in comic-con. He had never been in here before and stepping inside made him feel like he was discovering another part of Patroclus he had been denied when he was younger.

And it was even better because it was like he was in a _time capsule._ Everything here was from when Patroclus was Achilles’ age or younger. He started imagining that they were of the same age, or that he was older than him. That he was the one teaching him the ropes because he had more experience. He didn’t understand why, but it turned him on so much. Maybe in another universe, it was true.

Achilles was taking the lead this time, his thoughts still on the idea that he was the sexually experienced one. He pretended that Patroclus was anxious because it was his first time. _It’s alright, Patroclus, I’ll be gentle,_ he thought as he pushed him down on the bed and crawled up him.

Patroclus, having had a few beers was content to let Achilles do all the work. He giggled, letting his slight buzz wash over him. Achilles was like a little kitten, he thought. Sometimes he was like a puppy but right now he was like a kitten, all playful and feisty. Achilles was so sexy. Did he even know how sexy he was?

He told him this between kisses.

“So pretty,” he murmured with a giggle. “So handsome, so sexy.”

“I like it when you drink,” Achilles said as he bit Patroclus’ lower lip.

He giggled.  “You say that now, but when we’re married and I waste all our savings on booze, let’s see how you’ll feel about it.”

Achilles stopped kissing him, his hands freezing on Patroclus’ sides. Patroclus noticed the tension and replayed what he had said in his head.

 _Fuck._ Achilles was already freaking out. Why the fuck would he talk about marriage?! This was what, their fourth? Fifth day together as a couple?! Sure, they skyped and texted each other a lot but it was still different when they were together.

“I was kidding Hurricane,” he said hurriedly. “I’m sorry for freaking you out. We can stop if you want.”

Achilles looked up, his eyes wide and serious. He gulped like he was gathering up the courage to say something.

“Sorry, do you want to go home? Let’s—“

“I love you,” he said quickly. He looked vulnerable and a little bit scared at what Patroclus was going to say to him. He tried to look brave and mentally prepared himself for rejection.

“I always have,” he added with more conviction. He couldn’t stop himself. “I never stopped.”

Patroclus’ face softened and he smiled. “I love you too, Hurricane.” He ruffled his hair a bit and caressed his cheek, rubbing his thumb against his cheekbone. “I’m sorry you had to wait so long to hear it.”

Achilles launched himself forward and kissed him happily. Patroclus could feel the smile on his face and wondered if Achilles could feel his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK! FANWORKS FOR MY FIC! LOOOK! (not gonna lie, I was flattered as hell).
> 
> [Playlist](http://achilloras.tumblr.com/post/113044933517/ten-years-time-a-fanmix-for-tranquilmatches) and [ Photoset ](http://achilloras.tumblr.com/post/113022635112/reading-and-playing-around-on-photoshop-graphic)by [Achilloras ](http://www.achilloras.tumblr.com)! Go talk to her about classics and mythology! She knows her stuff! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, cow.
> 
> P.S. I added one line to the last exchange between Achilles and Patroclus last chapter. You might want to check that out. :D

He rapped on the door twice before fixing his hair nervously and letting out a shaky breath. He tried to look as casual as possible. He smelled his breath.  He had let Antilochus choose his clothes for the night to make sure he was as attractive as possible. He had vetoed anything too tight that might get in the way of the night’s activities. If the looks he got when he came up here were any indication, he did look amazing.

He hoped he wasn’t overthinking this, but then thinking that he was overthinking was probably a sign of overthinking, so he stopped. He mentally made a note of everything he needed and felt around in his pockets for them.

Patroclus opened the door and Achilles looked up. Achilles’ mouth parted. Patroclus was wearing a navy blue shirt and tight black pants. He had styled his hair again and was wearing a bit of cologne. Patroclus leaned his head against the door frame and grinned.

Achilles fought the very childish urge to leap into his boyfriend’s arms. The last time they had seen each other was after Prom. Patroclus wasn’t able to attend his graduation because he had an exam scheduled on that day, but he had sent some flowers and a large box of Fig Newtons in the mail. Along with it came a card which said “Congratulations, Baby Boy”.

They had skyped the moment Patroclus was done with finals and had a little fun with the web cam (the camera never went below the belt, Patroclus made sure of that).

Achilles kept all of his college plans secret from Patroclus claiming that he wanted it to be a surprise.  But then Patroclus started lecturing him, telling him that he didn’t want Achilles to go to his university or any of the surrounding universities where he lived for his sake alone. While a number of schools in his area (including his own) were quite prestigious and hard to get into, he didn’t want Achilles to base his entire future around their relationship. He even cited a few examples of friends who had chosen their careers based on who they were with at the time, only for them to break up a few years later, to their regret.

Achilles didn’t like being preached at, but he kept silent, keeping his face neutral. He didn’t want to start a fight. But when Patroclus hinted that there was a possibility that they could break up in the future, he broke his silence, sounding annoyed.

 _“Pat_ ,” he stopped him in the middle of his sentence. “I’ve lived six years with virtually no contact with you, been in love with you since I was seven and managed to leave you alone the second you told me you weren’t interested. When you told me you changed your mind, I took you back without a second thought.  Trust me, regardless of whatever career path I choose, I won’t fall out of love with you and while I’d rather conquer college with you by my side, if I _really thought_ I would be better off in a university far from your sexy muscular arms, abhor it though I may, I’d go there and I think I’d survive,” he waggled his eyebrows. “Plus there’s always Skype and I’ve got Achilles-the-Bear keeping watch over my spot in your bed.”

Patroclus stared at him. “I’m so proud of you, baby boy. I would kiss you if you weren’t so far away.”

Achilles smirked and took off his shirt. “Well, there’s something else we can do, if you’re up for it, _again.”_

Patroclus grinned and, although the camera cut off the lower half of his body, Achilles could tell that he was unbuttoning his pants. He raised his hips a little to slide off his jeans. Achilles watched as Patroclus slid his hand in between his legs, a teasing smile on his face. His arm shook slightly as he masturbated in front of Achilles for the second time that night.

Patroclus gasped, his hips rising slightly. He talked about the absolutely filthy things he was going to do to Achilles once he turned eighteen. Achilles watched for a moment, eyes flicking from Patroclus’ face as it contorted in pleasure and down to his stomach. Achilles reached down and put his hand underneath the waistband of his sweatpants and started touching himself as well.

Now Achilles was eighteen and in front of Patroclus, who was slyly smirking at him and eyeing him up and down like he was a piece of meat. It was probably the first time he saw Patroclus openly lusting over him. Nothing was off-limits now. Achilles had waited for this day for most of his teenage life.  

“Happy Birthday, Achilles,” Patroclus said. “You’re a man now.”

Achilles nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

He pulled Achilles inside by his collar and kissed him passionately while simultaneously closing the door with his foot.

Achilles ran his hands all over Patroclus’ broad chest before he let his right hand slide down to Patroclus’ crotch, rubbing it lightly up and down.  

Patroclus let out a little surprised moan and pulled back. “You don’t waste time, do you?” he asked, his voice a little high.

“I’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” he grinned slyly and wrapped his fingers around the bulge. Patroclus let out a sigh, his eyelids heavy.

Achilles started unbuttoning Patroclus’ shirt with flicks of his fingers.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m unwrapping my present now,” Achilles said with a grin. Patroclus smiled and started kissing Achilles’ cheek, caressing the other with his palm. He let out a moan every so often, as Achilles continued rubbing at his cock. He slid his hand downward and placed his hand on Achilles’ crotch as well. Achilles gasped, his hand stopped moving.

“I hope you don’t mind I unwrap _mine_ first,” he grinned and _knelt._

Achilles’ brain short-circuited. Was he going to do what he thought he was going to do? But _no,_ he wouldn’t last five minutes!

“This is my reward for that horrible finals week,” Patroclus grinned, gazing up at him through his lashes “And my sincerest apologies for missing your graduation,” he focused his attention on his crotch and kissed it reverently before pulling back and unbuckling his belt with mastered efficiency.

Oh my Gods. _Oh my Gods._

He pulled down his pants and briefs with Achilles shimmying his hips to help. His cock was already hard. Patroclus’ eyes widened a bit before looking up at Achilles.

“I don’t know why I’m even surprised,” he said. “Of course your cock would be pretty, _of course.”_

Normally, Achilles would be proud. Normally, he would laugh it off and say _well, of course_. But Patroclus had never seen his cock before and maybe just a teensy part of him was afraid of how he’d react. And the fact that Patroclus’ face was just a few inches away from it with his hands still holding his bunched up pants by his side, _staring at it directly_ made him just a tiny bit embarrassed.

And by a tiny bit, he was pretty sure that his blush was reaching his chest

Patroclus noticed and rubbed his hand up and down Achilles’ hip reassuringly.

“You’re beautiful, Hurricane. Don’t be shy.”

Achilles was anything but shy, but for some reason, having Patroclus stare at his cock like it was the prettiest thing he had ever seen was making him want to _pull up his pants and run_ _as fast as he could._  

Patroclus bit his lower lip. “Can I kiss it, Hurricane?”

Achilles nodded enthusiastically. Patroclus leaned in and pecked the top of the head before mouthing at it lightly. He looked up at Achilles checking for his reactions and making sure he was okay.

Achilles’ eyes closed and his mouth formed a perfect ’O’ upon first contact of Patroclus’ lips around the head of his cock, biting his lip to stifle a groan. He looked like he was in pain but was very far from it. He opened his eyes slowly and looked down as Patroclus started to bob his head up and down in earnest.  Patroclus’ lips curled slightly and he flicked his eyes up at him, communicating to Achilles to prepare himself for what was to come next, before closing his eyes and immersing himself fully in the experience. He used his hands as much as his mouth, finally letting out a hum of pleasure as he slowly pulled away with an obscene wet pop.

Achilles fought the urge to push Patroclus’ head back down and to jam his cock back into those smirking red lips. Patroclus’ hand moved languidly up and down Achilles’ cock with a twist of his wrist.

“How’s that, Hurricane?” he grinned. “Since it’s your birthday, I’m going to give you a choice on how we’re going to do this. You can come on my face or in my mouth or anywhere you’d like, really. Just not on the couch or any communal property, Briseis would kill me.”

But Achilles wanted to do _everything_ and he wanted _everything_ to be done to him. But he didn’t want to come without having taken off Patroclus’ pants yet. Aside from that being totally pathetic and utterly juvenile (he was an adult), it was something he had waited most of his teenage life to see. He couldn’t come _now._

“I—I want to see,” he said, hoping Patroclus knew what he meant. Patroclus knew him like the back of his hand. _He would know him in death._ Surely he knew what he was talking about?

Patroclus looked up at him, a mischievous smile on his face.

“See what, Achilles?” he said, playing deliberately obtuse.

“You know—“ he said, embarrassed to voice it out.

“Say it,” Patroclus said, “you’re not usually so shy, Hurricane. Tell me what you want.”

“I want—I want to see your cock,” he said, looking up at the ceiling, too shy to look Patroclus in the eye. He himself didn’t understand why he became so shy and nervous when Patroclus was freely offering himself up to him. Where was all his bravery now that Patroclus was willing to give him everything if he would just _ask?_

Patroclus grinned and put Achilles’ cock in his mouth one last time, bobbing down once before pulling off, standing up and kissing him. He held Achilles’ hands and pulled one hand to rest lightly on his crotch.

“Hmm… do you feel that, Hurricane?” Patroclus said, between kisses, “I’m so hard for you already. I thought I would come with just your cock in my mouth.”

Achilles eyes were wide. He looked down as he unbuckled Patroclus’ belt.

Achilles’ eyes widened when he first saw it. He was quite aware that he would have reacted the same way regardless of what it looked like because it was Patroclus’ and every part of Patroclus was beautiful.

But it really was beautiful, genuinely so. He looked up at Patroclus eyes and back down at his cock and back at his eyes like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  

“C-can I—um,” he asked, gesturing to his cock.

Patroclus nodded quickly and Achilles knelt and stared at it for a while before wrapping a tentative hand around it. He kissed its tip reverently before putting it in his mouth.

Patroclus gasped because his cock was in Achilles’ mouth and he never, in his entire life, thought that that would ever happen. He was already so good at it. He was a natural. How did he learn how to do that?

It was everything Achilles had ever imagined and more. Patroclus smelled so good and he tasted even better. He could do this forever. He resisted the urge to touch himself because he wanted this to last. He looked up at Patroclus through his lashes.

Patroclus had his eyes scrunched up.

“You have to stop doing that baby boy,” Patroclus said, grabbing a fistful of curls and tugging lightly. “You’re too good already, I might come.”

Achilles groaned unhappily and pulled off. “But that’s the point, right?”

He pulled Achilles up and kissed him, “It is but wouldn’t it be better if we came together?” he grinned. “I mean it’s only fair. We could suck each other off at the same time or I could fuck you, if you want or…” Patroclus looked down, shyly, “you could fuck me, if you’d like.”

Achilles gulped. They probably looked silly, with both their pants down halfway to their knees. They hadn’t even taken their shirts off yet. Achilles stared at him like he wanted all of the above. He couldn’t decide.

So instead of answering, Achilles evaded the question by taking off his shirt and pushing Patroclus against the nearest wall, kissing the life out of him.

“I love you,” Achilles said, as he trailed kisses downward. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Achilles tore the shirt open and kissed the newly exposed flesh, not bothering to take it off fully.

“I like this shirt!” Patroclus complained.

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Achilles said, pulling Patroclus' pants down.

Patroclus slipped off his shoes and helped Achilles take off his pants. Patroclus was naked, save for his ruined shirt.

“Do you have any—“ Patroclus asked when it became clear what Achilles was intending to do.

He nodded and took out the condom Odysseus had given him from his pocket. He tore the packet open with his teeth and slid it on.  

“You—you know what to do, right?” Patroclus asked looking down at Achilles’ cock, his arms around Achilles’ shoulders. He braced himself for what was coming. Achilles was gifted in every way and his cock was no exception. He doubted if he would be able to walk properly tomorrow after this.

Achilles nodded. “I practiced on myself, I thought this would go the other way,” he admitted shyly. He then ripped open the packet of lube and poured some over his fingers.

Achilles lifted him easily and Patroclus wrapped his legs around Achilles waist, arms still wrapped around his shoulders. Patroclus eyes were blown dark with lust and he kissed Achilles fiercely.

They were so close nose a few millimeters apart. “I love you, Hurricane, I love you,” he whispered against Achilles’ lips in between kisses as Achilles inserted a finger and then two inside of Patroclus.

Patroclus groaned when Achilles inserted a third finger, thrusting in and out. It was so good, Achilles had either done his research or he had done this to someone else before. The idea that Achilles had had someone else or had been taken by someone else was enough to arouse jealousy inside of Patroclus. But that would be hypocritical of him to say so, especially since he had had his share of girlfriends and boyfriends before Achilles.

But there was _one_ thing that Patroclus had never given them and he was going to let Achilles know that he was going to be the first.

“Achilles,” he said hoarsely, calling attention to his boyfriend who had been looking down and concentrating at the task at hand.

“Hmm?” he said, looking up.

“I’ve never—“ he gulped”—I’ve never been fucked before.”

Achilles froze, fingers still inside of Patroclus. It seemed impossible that Achilles’ eyes could grow any darker, but they did.

“You mean—“

“You’re the first,” Patroclus said, and he kissed him. He whispered against his lips, “You’re going to be the first, Hurricane.”

“And _last,”_ Achilles insisted, taking out his fingers.

“And last,” Patroclus nodded with a smile. “Always,” he confirmed. “Forever.”

Achilles grunted, leaning his head against Patroclus’ neck as he entered him slowly, taking care to be gentle. Patroclus moaned and leaned his head against the wall behind him, his eyebrows furrowed in pain.

Achilles kissed his neck. “Sorry, sorry, baby, I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Patroclus kissed his temple. “I love you, Hurricane, I love you so much.”

Once Achilles was fully inside of Patroclus, he let out a groan of disbelief and pleasure. He peppered Patroclus’ face with kisses both to soothe his obvious discomfort and to praise him for how amazing he felt. So tight and hot and so, so much better than he had ever imagined.

Achilles fucked him slowly at first, watching him as he did, checking if he was hurting him.  Patroclus leaned his forehead against Achilles’ and kissed him softly before whispering, “I’m fine Hurricane, let go. Take what’s yours.”

Achilles leaned in and kissed him hard as he quickened his pace. Patroclus gripped him tighter to keep himself steady, his back rubbing against the wall as he rocked up and down. Achilles took him without mercy as he egged him to go faster, harder, _come on Baby Boy, you can do better than that_.  And it was good, so good. He wondered why he had never done this before, but he doubted that it would feel as good if it wasn’t Achilles who was looking at him with those wide lustful green eyes, amazed at the reactions he was getting from Patroclus. They kissed passionately before Achilles buried his head in Patroclus’ neck, and Patroclus pushed his head closer as he mouthed on Patroclus’ collarbone.

Achilles wrapped a hand around Patroclus’ cock and started pumping.

Patroclus was overwhelmed with love for this boy and this new intimacy they shared. He came with a shout.

Achilles bit down on Patroclus’ collarbone and came inside of Patroclus.

They were both panting hard. Patroclus leaned in and kissed Achilles before leaning his head on his shoulder. Achilles released his cock, his fingers still sticky with come, and intertwined his fingers with Patroclus’, green plastic ring still on his right ring finger.

Patroclus held Achilles’ hand tighter, blue plastic ring on his left hand. Their rings touched.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to get published. Real life and then my temporary loss of wifi is the reason why this chapter is so late (almost one month, whaaaat).
> 
> *hears other fans cry* BUT PATROCLUS TOPS!
> 
> And so he does. But Achilles tops too! Hahahaha. :D :D (Also, I don't plan, I just write and then suddenly whoa, Achilles is topping what's going on?)
> 
> This is almost three thousand words of pure smut. My cow really, really hates me now.
> 
> And of course, as always, special thanks to my lovely beta [ soisserieuxgrantaire! ](http://www.soisserieuxgrantaire.tumblr.com) :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is wrong with you?” Achilles stormed into Patroclus’ apartment. Patroclus had never seen Achilles that irritated at him.
> 
> Good. Let him be annoyed. Finally take him off his god damn pedestal. 
> 
> or
> 
> Finally an update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six months later and all you get is one super long chapter. I tried, okay. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone still reading this! I honestly don't like this chapter very much and wanted to scrap it, but I think you guys waited long enough (also, I don't think I'll have the time to really think this chapter through, so apologies for the poor quality!)

Achilles woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He was disoriented for a few moments. Where was he again? He buried his face in his pillow and inhaled. The smell of Patroclus and sex filled his nostrils. He smiled sleepily. Ahh, yes, now he remembered. He tried to feel for Patroclus on the bed until he realized that Patroclus was the one cooking.

Achilles smiled happily, remembering the night before. They’d done it three times, until Patroclus, claiming old age, said the mind was willing but the body no longer wanted to comply. Achilles snuggled up to him, sweaty and hot, thanked him for the best birthday present ever and kissed him on the temple before they both fell asleep.

Achilles always woke up before Patroclus, so it was a surprise when he woke up first this time. He stretched and debated with himself whether bacon and eggs was worth getting up from bed. And then he thought of who was making said bacon and eggs and he sat up. He winced a bit. Patroclus had been slow, sweet and gentle on him, his kisses were soft and his hips were sensual and he asked him repeatedly if he was alright and told him it was okay if he wanted to stop and that he loved, loved, loved him.

He was still a little sore, but it was totally worth it.

He put on his clothes but couldn’t find his shirt anywhere. He went out bare-chested in his pants and found Patroclus standing in front of the stove wearing his missing shirt and underpants. He crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, and gave him a kiss on the temple.

“Nice shirt,” he commented as he continued to kiss him. Patroclus leaned his head closer to the kiss.

“Thanks, it’s not mine. Mine got torn yesterday.” Patroclus turned to face Achilles and kissed him before looking back down at the food he was cooking.

“How terrible,” Achilles said, sliding a hand underneath Patroclus’ shirt.

“And the worst part is,” Patroclus said, taking the food out of the frying pan while Achilles’ hands slithered downward. “The worst part is, the guy who did it was completely unrepentant.”

“What a dick,” Achilles said, and Patroclus could feel the smile on his face.

“What a dick indeed,” Patroclus replied, kissing Achilles lazily.

The front door opened and closed immediately.

“Not-In-The-Kitchen rule!” Briseis said loudly.

Achilles didn’t seem to care that Briseis had almost walked in on them and still insisted on groping Patroclus before Patroclus stilled his hands. Achilles pouted at him before relenting and stealing one last peck before letting go.

“Gods, in the kitchen?! Augh. Thanks anyway, Briseis. I don’t think I’m hungry.” a familiar voice said in distaste.

“Antilochus?!” Patroclus mouthed harshly.

Achilles grinned sheepishly. “Surprise?”

Patroclus rushed into his room to put on his pants as Achilles headed for the door.

“We got a kid out here, Pat,” Briseis said. “Are you decent?”

Achilles yanked the door open as Pat emerged from his room buttoning his pants.

Briseis grinned knowingly at Patroclus. Antilochus looked horrified.

“That’s Achilles’ shirt!” Antilochus said. “I gave it to him yesterday for his birthday!”

“Yeah well, he wrecked mine.”

Antilochus and Briseis made faces akin to a teenager walking in on their parents having sex.

“Gods, that is gross,”

“Why would you even tell—“

“No one asked! No one asked!”

“I told you to wait for my text Briseis!” Patroclus said, annoyed.

“Yeah, well, Antilochus was getting hungry and since we made that not-in-the-kitchen rule, I assumed we would be safe.”

“Remind me again, why that rule was made? What’s his name?”

“Not in front of the children, _dear_ ,” Briseis said, through gritted teeth. Patroclus smirked.

“Hello, Antilochus,” Patroclus said. “I see you’ve met Briseis?”

“I have,” Antilochus said, looking at Briseis. He held her hand and kissed it like an old-timey gentleman.

Odysseus appeared out of nowhere and immediately went between Antilochus and Briseis. “What the fuck is this, _Cougartown_?!”

“Where the hell did you come from?” Briseis asked.

“I live right next door, someone was invoking the sacred not-in-the-kitchen-rule, how could I resist?”

“Briseis, tell me you didn’t.” Patroclus said, sounding horrified.

“Oh, if _I_ do it I’m a bad guy but if _you_ do it it’s okay? And no, I didn’t.”

“But she could if she wanted to,” Antilochus added with a shrug, his face expressionless. “Turning eighteen in a few months.”

“ _I wouldn’t,”_ Briseis clarified.

“Worth a shot,” Antilochus said, his face still neutral.

“The Kitchen eyyy…” Odysseus said waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh my Gods, no one was doing it in the kitchen! Odysseus, go back to your part of the building!”

“Okay, but I’m watching you, kid,” he said, gesticulating dramatically at Antilochus. 

“Okay,” Antilochus said, rolling his eyes as Odysseus returned into the shadows from whence he came. “You wanna go back to the apartment, Briseis? Give them a little privacy?”  
  
“Apartment?” Patroclus turned to Achilles with a raised brow.

“We’re neighbors now!” Achilles said and then spread his arms wide. “Antilochus and I just moved in!”

 

* * *

 

“You’re a-- what major?”

“Math major,” he said casually, between mouthfuls of toast and gulps of orange juice.

“ _Math,_ ” Patroclus deadpanned.

“What? I like Math. It’s easy. You just have to follow the rules.”

“You don’t like rules,” Patroclus reminded him.

“Rules that are stupid, _no_ ,” Achilles said. “Like the taboo in an age-gap between two consenting adults or a dress code. Math, on the other hand, is pure. Math has only one answer though we have different ways of getting to it. Math makes sense. Little on earth does. ”

Patroclus blinked and blinked again. He was confused and really, really turned on.

Achilles looked up from his toast. “What?”

“Nothing,” Patroclus said, looking back down at his food.

“ _What?”_

Patroclus shook his head and put a spoonful of breakfast in his mouth.

“You—“ and here he started chewing so that he could think of the right words to say “didn’t strike me as the type who liked math.”

“There’s a lot of things you still don’t know about me Pat,” he said with a smirk, before finishing his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

When classes started, Achilles saw Patroclus less than he would have liked to, but he pretended to be all right with it. Achilles was a bit possessive, and if he had his way, he would have had all of Patroclus to himself. But Patroclus was studying to be a doctor. He had heard the horror stories of couples breaking up because the other couldn’t take their partner’s schedules or their lack of time for each other. Achilles couldn’t take not spending any time with Patroclus at all. 

He contented himself with studying with him whenever he could. Briseis and Patroclus would sit on the kitchen table, hunched up on their books, occasionally talking over something they didn’t understand or hitting each other on the head with a piece of paper whenever they forgot a particular mnemonic.

Achilles sat on the couch, and tried to concentrate on his own work, knees curved up, textbook open on his legs, pencil scribbling on the pages. Half of his attention was on what he was reading and half of it was attuned to Patroclus: his shifts in movements, his voice, even his smell. Achilles’ senses were always sharp.

He heard Patroclus’ chair drag and he looked up as Patroclus stretched. “Ten Minute Break!” he declared. Briseis immediately set the alarm on her phone.

Achilles didn’t look up but listened as Patroclus padded towards him on the couch. He rested his chin on his shoulders and looked down at his textbook.

“Whatcha studying handsome?” he kissed him on the cheek before wrapping his arms around him. Patroclus scrunched his eyebrows at the text. Achilles pecked him on the lips before answering “Calc”.

“Looks complicated,” he replied, running his hands down Achilles’ broad chest and nuzzling his cheek and hair before kissing him lightly. “So proud of you, Hurricane, I can’t believe I’m dating a model math major.”

Achilles leaned into Patroclus, rubbing his nose against his and sighing contentedly. While they lived closer to each other, their clashing schedules made it hard for them to find time to enjoy each other’s company. Achilles had said he wouldn’t mind the time they spent apart, but deep down he was feeling the hardships of having a boyfriend who was not always there.

But he had spent the last ten years of his life waiting for the chance to be with him. He could take this time apart.

“I love you,” he said softly, so Briseis wouldn’t hear.

“Love, you too,” Patroclus whispered back and kissed him.

Briseis’ phone alarm rang.

“Back to work, love birds, back to work!” she said, sitting down with a new mug of tea.

Achilles let out an unhappy groan and tried to keep hold of Patroclus’ arms around him, but Patroclus had to hesitantly pull away.

“Later Hurricane, later,” he said, reassuringly.

But later never came as Patroclus was too tired to do anything but hop into bed with Achilles, wrapping his whole body over him and promising that tomorrow he would make it up to him. Tomorrow he would fuck him slowly, just the way he liked, but for now he was exhausted.

Achilles lay awake for a while, looking down at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully in his arms. He kissed him on the forehead. He didn’t want to stress him out so much anymore. He needed another hobby. He needed to make friends in his new college and not base all his happiness on Patroclus. He was going to meet new people. A few of them had been warming up to him already. He stroked Patroclus’ hair and continued to think until he himself had fallen asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Achilles was smiling down at his phone. He chuckled and started typing again.

Patroclus pretended to be concentrated on what he was reading, but snuck glances at Achilles. Antilochus was in the room with them, scratching his head with his pencil and tapping it on the edge of his book, quick and annoyed (though his face was as impassive as ever). He was leaning his back against Achilles, making him some sort of back rest.

“Funny text?” Patroclus asked nonchalantly.

“Hmm?” Achilles responded, keeping his eyes on his phone before looking up, “Yeah.” He said, not bothering to elaborate.

“Hmm.” Patroclus replied, pretending not to care. Antilochus sat up straighter, “S’that the girl we met in Eskrima the other day?

Patroclus looked up from his textbook, all pretense of not caring gone.

“Yeah, she sent me this snapchat about this dude who catcalled her on the street, I think his jaw’s dislocated.”

Antilochus glanced at his phone.

“Lol,” he said, neither laughing out loud nor looking vaguely amused. He leaned back on Achilles and continued reading his book.

“You met a girl?” Patroclus asked, keeping his tone light.

“Yeah, her name’s Penthesilea. She’s pretty cool. We’re going boxing tonight.”

“Oh.” Patroclus said. _You didn’t tell me,_ he didn’t say. “You’re not hanging out tonight?”  
  
“You and Briseis have got that exam tomorrow, right?” he said, pushing Antilochus gently off him like a cat. “You have an exam like every day or something, I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not a bother,” Patroclus said, almost pouting. Almost.

Achilles shook his head with a smile. “Yeah, I am, I distract you,” he pet Antilochus’ legs twice and addressed his best friend. “I’m leaving to do the groceries, stay if you want. Text me that brand of cereal you like, with the gluten-free whatever.”

“Hmm.” Antilochus replied noncommittally. Achilles left.  Patroclus watched as he went.

“You don’t like her,” Antilochus said.

“What?” Patroclus said, surprised that Antilochus was addressing him directly when Achilles wasn’t in the room.

“You don’t like her,” he said, not taking his eyes off his book. “I understand the feeling, I hate having to share Achilles,” he looked at Patroclus with his blue eyes, almost accusingly but not quite. He never could tell with him.

Antilochus raised his shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. “But what can I do, he likes her. You can’t keep someone to yourself, you know.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Patroclus said, defensively.  
  
“He loves you the most though, so I wouldn’t worry,” Antilochus said.

 

* * *

  

She’s all he ever talked about.

Sometimes, Achilles wouldn’t come until late at night, having spent the night with Penthiselea and her friends.  Patroclus hadn’t seen him in a week.

“Saves me the trouble of having to walk them home at night,” he explained. “Not that she needs to be walked home, but it’s just the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Patroclus indulged him when he talked about her. On and on he went. This must have been what Antilochus felt like when he was all he ever spoke about.

 

* * *

 

Achilles had begun hosting parties at his and Antilochus’ apartment. Patroclus was always invited but he begged off most of the time, or would just stop by for fifteen minutes and then return to his apartment to study. When Patroclus would arrive, Achilles would perk up and head straight for him with a hug and kiss before introducing him to all of his friends.

This time was different though. This time, Patroclus texted Achilles that he was coming over and Achilles didn’t even reply. Which was odd. Achilles always replied.

He voiced this out to Briseis who was preparing for the same party.

“You’re being paranoid,” Briseis said as she did her eyeliner. “He’s at a party, with friends, what do you expect? He probably put down his phone somewhere.”

“Achilles _always_ replies,” Patroclus said, a bit of concern seeping into his voice. _“Always.”_

Briseis shrugged as she put on her earrings. “Most of the time, Achilles acts like you’re his world, but you’re not, Patroclus.”

Patroclus refused to pout.

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the party fashionably late. They were at least six to eight years older than most of the party-goers. Briseis pointed to a group of barely legal teenagers groping each other on Achilles’ couch with Antilochus right beside them, plastic cup of beer in his hands, looking annoyed.

“Poor Antilochus,” Patroclus grinned.

“He could just get up and go somewhere else you know,” Briseis whispered.

“I think he’s doing it on principle. It’s his couch, I think,” Patroclus whispered back. He caught sight of Achilles by their kitchen and his smile dimmed a bit.

He was talking to a girl.

A very attractive girl with a fierce pixie cut, too tight jeans and a bralette. Achilles was laughing at something she said.

Warning bells triggered in Patroclus’ head as he went over casually. Achilles tilted his head to the side when he caught sight of him. His face erupted into a huge grin.

“Pat! I didn’t know you were coming!” he said excitedly.

The girl turned. She had a nose ring and an eyebrow ring and her ears were filled with piercings. She looked like an amazon queen. She smiled at him.

“Is this him, then?” She asked. Her voice was low and sultry.

He hated her already.

“Yeah, Lea, this is him. Pat, this is Lea. Well, Penthesilea.”

She outstretched a hand and he took it. Her grip was strong. “I’ve heard so much about you Patroclus.”

Patroclus smiled at her curtly before focusing his attention on Achilles. “You didn’t reply to my text,” he said, trying not to sound like he was accusing him of anything.

“Oh, you texted?” He pulled out his phone and true enough, his message remained unopened. “Shit, sorry babe, we must’ve gotten caught up in talking, sorry,” he kissed him on the cheek and held his hand.

Lea’s phone buzzed. “Ahhh, shit, Hurricane, gotta run, Hippolyta’s boyfriend’s being a dick again, just gonna threaten him a little and try to run back,” he pecked Achilles on the cheek and nodded to Patroclus before turning to leave. She almost bumped into Briseis as she walked away. She smiled at her and apologized before leaving the party.

Patroclus’ eyebrows were raised so high. He turned to Achilles as he watched her go. “Hurricane?!” Patroclus asked accusingly.

“Mm?” Achilles asked, warming up to Patroclus. He wrapped his arms around his middle and buried his face on his neck. He inhaled.

Patroclus pushed him off him.

Achilles was a little surprised and hurt at the rejection. His feelings quickly turned to annoyance.

“What’s wrong with you?” he said, hardly keeping the irritation from his voice. His brow furrowed in confusion. “Is everything alright?”

Patroclus’ anger rose. Could Achilles not see that he was annoyed? Did he not realize that he had spent nearly _all_ of his time the last week with Lea and not with him? Even when neither of them were studying? And the pet name?!

But he knew he was being unreasonable and unfair after what he had done to him for the past ten years. He wasn’t going to say anything, lest he make things worse. He rubbed at his face instead.

“I just need to use your bathroom for a moment,” he said, turning around. He saw the line to Achilles’ bathroom and thought it was a good enough excuse to leave the party and let his feelings go away. “Line’s too long, _Hurricane,”_ he said, sarcasm seeping into his voice. “I’ll just go in my apartment.”

“I’ll go with you,” Achilles said, clearly not believing his excuse and wanting to _talk_ about it.

“No, you stay here, and entertain your friends,” Patroclus said, turning to leave. Achilles was pushing it.

 _“Pat,”_ Achilles said, grabbing hold of his arm. His face was stern and serious. “What’s wrong?”

He pulled away roughly, not even bothering with pretenses any more and walked out the door.

 

* * *

 

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Achilles stormed into Patroclus’ apartment. Patroclus had never seen Achilles that irritated at him.

Good. Let him be annoyed. Finally take him off his god damn pedestal. He continued watching television and ignored him.

 _“Pat,”_ he went in front of the television, blocking his view.

“I want to be alone for a bit,” he said. “Could you go back to your party?”

Achilles raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. He squared his stance. There was no room for discussion.

They looked at each other, tension simmering between them.

“You’re blocking the television,” Patroclus said calmly.  Achilles turned around and pulled the plug. He looked back at him with a challenging look in his eyes.

Patroclus stood up, “What the fuck Achilles?!”

“What is your problem?” Achilles accused. “I haven’t seen you in a week and when you do take some time off from your busy _med school_ schedule, you’re snappish and annoyed. I can’t win here, Pat! I’ve left you alone for the past month! Next week you’ll probably be busy studying again or whatever. I can’t—I can’t live with just five minutes of your time every weekend!”

“Oh yeah, right, like you wouldn’t prefer to spend your time with Lea, I mean she’s all you ever talk about. You practically spend all of your time with her.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re always studying!” Achilles defended himself. “Don’t drag her into this!”

“Go and date her then!” Patroclus pushed past Achilles and went into his room. He slammed the door shut.

Achilles blinked, realization dawning on his face. He couldn’t believe it. Was Patroclus…?

A slight smile graced his lips. He couldn’t help but feel endeared. And super handsome, for some reason. He walked up to the door and knocked on it lightly.

“Can I come in, Pat?”

No answer.

He knocked again.

“Fuck off.”

He ignored him and entered the room. Patroclus was changing into his bed clothes. He was putting on his shirt, with his back towards Achilles.

Achilles watched him change appreciatively. When he was done, he tried to wrap his arms around Patroclus’ middle but he pulled away roughly.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now, Hurricane.”

He was using the nickname again. That’s always a good sign.

“Babe,” he said gently. “She’s just a friend.”

Patroclus was silent, neither denying nor confirming the fact that he was jealous. He got into bed, turned to the side and closed his eyes. He wasn’t asking him to leave anymore. The situation was improving.

He sat down on the side of the bed.

He poked his middle. “Pa-tro-clus.”

He hadn’t called him by his full name since he was a child.

Patroclus shoulders relaxed a bit but he didn’t look back. This was more serious than he thought. He slipped out of his shoes and got under the covers, still fully clothed. He cuddled Patroclus from behind. He nuzzled his nose against his hair.

He peppered kisses on the back of his neck. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

Patroclus melted. He really can’t stay mad at the idiot. He turned and snuggled against his boyfriend. He tucked his head under Achilles’ chin and kissed his neck.

“I was – I got—“ he was embarrassed to admit it but he had to, “I got a little jealous back there, I’m sorry. I know you’d never cheat on me, it’s just that you’re in college and all. I’ve got more competition here.”

“World gets bigger after you turn eight,” Achilles joked.

“Stay,” Patroclus said, “ Don’t go back to the party. We haven’t been with each other in a week.”

“You’re not usually the clingy one,” Achilles noted.

“Well, you’re growing up Achilles, I got lucky the last ten years of your life, you’re going to change a lot more in the next couple of years. Who’s to say you won’t grow out of me then?”

“I proposed to _you_ , didn’t I?” Achilles grinned and kissed his forehead. “I’m still going to marry you Pat,” he stroked his hair. “It’s still a part of the plan.”

“Hmm,” Patroclus hummed contentedly and closed his eyes. At that moment he made a decision. He was going to make sure Achilles doesn’t propose to anyone else. He mentally calculated the time it would take for both of them to graduate and the money he would need. “We’ll see.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly really don't like this chapter but meh. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the most amazing beta ever[ le revevivant ](http://lerevevivant.tumblr.com/) (formerly soisserieuxgrantaire) who puts up with my fandom and real life crap like no one's business! ! 
> 
> Also, to my officemate Pat. Thanks a lot, Pat.
> 
> Thanks to everyone still reading this! I Love you guys! :D
> 
> BONUS: Here is the [ alternate ending ](http://flamingmatches.tumblr.com/post/131616592669/alright-because-im-insecure-af-and-cant-decide) to this chapter because I honestly can't decide which is better.


End file.
